


After Hours

by Catxsnow



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, CEO!Tim Drake, Completed, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, Tim Drake X Reader - Freeform, Tim Drake-centric, batfam, dc, tim drake - Freeform, tim drake fanfic, tim drake imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catxsnow/pseuds/Catxsnow
Summary: Tim Drake finds himself in the bed of the one person in Gotham he's supposed to hate. Enemies to the public, friends to their close ones, friends with benefits between them. Rival companies and an attraction that can’t be ignored.
Relationships: Red Robin/Reader, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Reader, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on here but you can find me on Tumblr under the same user!

Being one of the youngest CEOs in the country proved to be difficult.

(Y/N) faced challenges every day that most people wouldn’t. The media constantly surveyed her, waiting for one mistake to post to the world. Press conferences were oftentimes filled with questions of ‘are you single’, 'what do your parents think’, ‘are you sure you’re responsible enough to be trusted with this big of a company’.

Yes. They’re gone. Yes.

She became the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company the moment that her parents passed away. It was a week after her eighteenth birthday. They decided to come to visit her at Gotham University from their home several cities away. It was a car crash on their way back home that had killed them both.

The responsibility was meant to go to the Vice President of the company, not her. But, since she was of legal age, it went to her instead. This wasn’t what she wanted. She didn’t want to drop out of her school to run a business - she didn’t know how to run a business. More importantly, she was scared to tarnish everything her parents worked for.

Yet, she accepted.

The burden was something that she was going to have to learn and adapt to. The company was to be hers one day anyway, why not make it official sooner? She had her parents' most trusted advisors at her side, teaching her everything they knew and what her parent’s future goals were.

Grieving the loss of her parents and being thrown into a life that she wasn’t expecting proved to be difficult. It devastated her to hear what happened to her mother and father. The driver of the other car died on impact, too. It was hard not being able to get any sort of vengeance for their deaths.

She dedicated her time to being the best. The best company, the best boss, the best teenage multi-billionaire. It was years of getting to the top, but she had done it. Her company thrived better than ever. She was sure her parents were watching over her, guiding her as she went. They would have been proud.

There was only one person that stood in her way: Tim Drake.

Tim became the official owner of Wayne Enterprises at the ripe age of seventeen. It was a couple of months before her own company take over but he was far more prepared than she ever was. Wayne Enterprises trumped her in nearly every way possible, only by just. He was her number one enemy.

Maybe it was her own fault to move her company to Gotham, but it seemed like a necessary choice. She couldn’t go back and live in her home town, not when all she could think about was the loss of her parents. Gotham was her home for the time being, and it was the most logical to relocate there.

That left one problem - Wayne Enterprises - and therefore, Tim Drake.

Four years of trying to outdo him, four years of pulling strings to be better than Wayne Enterprises. Grants, donations, even purchasing entire sectors of Gotham to build new homes to win over the people. No matter how much she tried, it was always WE that came to people’s minds first.

Her parents never tried to out win Bruce Wayne. They knew that they never could but she was too stubborn to accept that. Besides, they had been cities away, now he was direct competition. Tim Drake was younger than her by a year and she wasn’t going to let him be better than her, even if he had a massive head start.

She hadn’t actually met him until six months of running her company. The media overplayed their roles as leaders, wondering if the two of them would ever consider getting closer since they were close in age. It deterred her from meeting with him. She wanted to be no part in Vicki Vale’s attempted headline of Gotham’s new 'star-crossed lovers’ just because they met for business.

It was easy at first. She didn’t show up to the same meetings between Gotham’s richest. The invitations for WE’s gala’s were thrown in the trash and she never invited Tim to the few times she hosted them. She made sure never to purchase buildings close to his, even if their home towers were only a couple blocks from each other.

Eventually, she couldn’t hold off any longer. Her advisors forced her to meet with Tim to discuss a growing economic conflict between both of them. It was a small, private meeting between the both of them. His office, no one besides the two of them. No journalists knew about it, very few staff. They wanted to keep it on the down-low.

The idea that the media would twist what actually went down drove her mad. Just because both of them were still in their teens, it didn’t automatically mean that they would miraculously fall in love. That was the whole reason that she avoided Wayne Tower, she wanted to be taken seriously - not like some puppet.

She had to admit, Tim Drake-Wayne was one good looking man. He held kindness in his eyes and a genuine smile on his lips. Just like herself, he didn’t wish to have the people of Gotham make assumptions about the two of them. He was glad to keep it on the down-low as she suggested. After the whole engagement mishap with Tam Fox, he didn’t want to be Vicki’s victim again.

What she hadn’t expected from that first meeting, was the similarities they shared. Parents dead, a pressure to run a business that they had no business running. Chastised for their young age and never taken seriously. He understood her struggles more than anyone else in this world could. It was easy to befriend him because of that.

She was glad that she finally met with Tim. Talking to him was simple: he didn’t look down upon her for making a mistake, he didn’t judge her for not knowing everything yet, and mostly, he was understanding. Tim might have been her business enemy, but he was the exact kind of person that she wished to be friends with.

To everyone in Gotham, they were mortal enemies. To her closest advisors, they were friends. Between the two of them, they were a good fuck.

The second time that she had met Tim Drake, it was a far more interesting experience. She was working late one evening - something she never did. Everyone in the office was gone or on their way home, leaving her completely alone in the massive building aside from the security on the first floor.

Tim popped into her office unannounced, keeping up with not letting anyone know that the two knew each other. Her father’s collection of whiskey had been broken into (more like touched for the first time since his death). The alcohol burned her throat but the more she drank, the better she felt.

She was two glasses down when he came in. Tim wanted to talk to her, off the record, before her press conference the next day about announcing a new facility in downtown Gotham. His words got forgotten as he saw her stretched out in her office chair, legs crossed on her desk and a glass of whiskey in her hands.

Him walking into her office late at night was the last thing that she expected… until it wasn’t. Tim Drake was full of surprises, but him fucking her on her desk was something that she never would have expected from someone like him - or from herself. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that she was unbelievably attracted to him.

Either way, Tim didn’t complain as she pounced on him. Clothing shed, needy kisses, a night full of moaning because of just how perfectly he seemed to fill her. Tim didn’t have that intention either, but how was he supposed to say no to a beautiful woman?

He could still remember that night perfectly. The way that she so perfectly obeyed his requests. Clawing at her own desk to get find some sort of grounding at the way he slammed his hips into her. The small oval bruises left on her body from where he gripped her. How perfectly she squeezed around him as she came.

The shock he had when she demanded to keep going. Promising that he was going to cum so hard that he was going to see stars. When she pushed him into her office chair, straddling him and not hesitating to push herself onto his cock. Tim couldn’t leave her tits alone for a second, not when they bounced so perfectly in front of him.

He remembered her words. Her filthy comments of how no man had ever been able to fill her up as he could. How badly she wanted to taste him. The way that she begged to hear his moans and for him to call out her name. She was right, Tim had never cum so hard in his life before.

That was three years ago.

After nearly four years of running the company, she was confident in what she did. She no longer relied on the guidance of those around her and she certainly didn’t need a babysitter. Gotham began to see her as less of a child and more of the CEO that she was. She slowly became respected in the city, finally close to reaching the goal she had been thriving for.

Although she was still behind Wayne Enterprises, her goal wasn’t to surpass them anymore. It might have taken her time to realize why her parents never tried to out do them, now she understood. Why try to be better than someone when you can try to constantly better yourself?

Tim became a more… permanent figure in her life. After that night in her office, neither of them talked about what happened. That didn’t mean it didn’t happen again, though. Her relationship with Tim was secretive - if they could even call it a relationship. She used Tim to relieve the stress in her life and nothing more. She was sure he used her for the same.

Late nights in her office, or his. Calls at two in the morning for her to come over to his apartment because something in his day went wrong. Tim found himself depending on her when things in his life got crazy - which was quite often. It almost became a pattern between the two of them. Meeting up once or so a week to fuck out the stress you faced the past few days.

He’d leave her satisfied, but always wanting more. The second that they caught their breath from their activities, both of them would get dressed again and back to their own homes. It was so easy being with him like this. No pressures from the public, no worrying about feelings. Just pleasure.

Like every other twenty-two-year-old, she wanted some fun in her life. Whether that came in the form of sex, alcohol, drugs - she wanted it. The trouble was, she could never go out for it. Gotham was ready to chew her up for her mistakes and if they caught her drunk at a bar with her friends, she would never hear the end of it.

Just because she was rich didn’t mean she could flaunt it. Sure, she went on trips around the world with her friends. Spent money on expensive clothing and fancy dresses. Cars that were far too fancy for a city like Gotham and a house that could hold a family of twenty, not just herself.

It was a lonely life most times, but to make her parents proud of everything she accomplished? That was worth every moment.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She hadn’t realized that she had zoned out. Between this new ecological business idea she wanted to secure and the thought of her parents, she was a bit preoccupied. It was the reason that she had called Tim to see if he was free. He must have been in the area because he was in her room within minutes.

Her sheets were pulled up to her chest as she stared up at her ceiling. Sweat covered her body and coated her hairline. The room was silent, too silent not to be consumed with thoughts. Sometimes she wished she lived in the heart of the city just so she wouldn’t have to bare this silence.

Tim laid on his side looking at her. His hair was a complete mess from her hands but it didn’t seem like he cared. The boyish grin that he had currently - the same one that hadn’t change at all over the years she knew him - lit up his face. It was there for only a moment before he saw the sadness within her eyes.

“Thinking about my parents,” she admitted. It wasn’t often that Tim stayed longer than ten minutes after sex. They were busy people, not to mention that the first rule of fuck buddies was to remain as nothing but. She ensured that they followed that rule. “Their wedding anniversary is tomorrow. I know it’s been four years, but… it still hurts.”

“I know,” Tim sighed. Of course, he knew. He missed his parents every day, their deaths consumed him at one point in his life - just as it had Bruce. “They always say time heals wounds, but it doesn’t. It never goes away. You grew your business in the name of your parents, they would be proud of you. Focus on the good you’ve done.”

“It doesn’t seem like enough,” she dragged a hand down her face. “For months I wanted some way to get… revenge I guess against my parent’s killer. For so long he was always some kind of monster in my mind. It took me a long time to accept that what happened was truly an accident, that he was just as much a victim as my parents.”

She had never told anyone that. It was hard talking about her parents' deaths to begin with, but to admit that she felt rage for a dead man? That was something that few people could understand. Tim’s dad was murdered by Captain Boomerang, he would understand.

Tim stayed silent. Revenge? Not taking revenge against Boomerang almost killed him. He wanted to make that man suffer like he made his father suffer. To end him with his own weapon, that was all Tim wanted for a long time. Just like her, he had to come to terms with being better than them.

Suddenly, she jumped out of her bed. She didn’t want to talk about her parents any longer, certainly not with Tim. He stayed far longer than he normally did and it was time for him to go. Tim watched her stand at the window. Hands gripping the ledge and staring up at the stars.

She didn’t want to think about this anymore. Unfortunately, the thoughts weren’t quite ready to let her go. Tim followed her to the window. His hands rested on your hips and he kissed her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze a second time that evening.

“Join me in the shower?” she asked, still needing a distraction from everything. Her hand rested over his, pulling it up so he grasped her breast. Tim swiped his thumb across her nipple, enticing a chill through her. He was tempted by her answer, but he needed to go. Already too much of the night was wasted being with her - not wasted, just distracted - patrol needed to continue before Bruce started asking questions.

“I can’t,” Tim sighed. He shouldn’t have even come to her, Gotham was a wreck that night. The desperate sound in her voice, the need for him to distract her from whatever clouded her mind, it convinced him to come. He was glad that he did, she opened up to him more in that short time that she ever had. “You never told me if you were coming to my Gala in a couple of weeks.”

“I haven’t been to one in my four years of running this company, why would I start now?” She shrugged. Tim stepped away from her and started gathering his clothes. It seemed like he was hurt by the way she responded but never said anything about it. It was a thin line that they both tread. “We’re enemies, Tim.”

Tim’s had a lot of enemies in his days. She was far from being one of them. Even she had trouble believing her own words, he could hear it. She was tired of fighting Wayne Enterprises, but it was her only option. This was the only way to remain in the competition and keep her family name untarnished.

“We’re friends.”

“The world doesn’t know that,” she looked back to him, leaning against the window so her back was pressed against the cold glass. It made her miss the warmth of his hands even more. “We’ve been doing this for three years, don’t go and ruin it now.”


	2. Chapter Two

It seemed that her life revolved around business meetings. Nine in the morning, another at eleven, two at noon but there was no way to attend both, a final one at three. Meeting after meeting, and for what? To hear the same things over and over again? Some people choose to do this for the rest of their lives.

There was something about the busy Gotham streets that always caught her attention. Maybe it was the sound of the horns, or the people yelling within their cars. Gunshots or screams. There was always something to distract her from whatever meeting she was forced to listen to. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to listen to it at all.

Of course, running this company was important. Without her parents, she had to take control of it. It was an important company too, just alongside WE, they worked to make Gotham, and the world a better place. That didn’t mean that she wanted to hear about the statistical analysis of it all.

Not to mention that the weight of her parent’s anniversary was heavy in her mind. Four years since they had been gone, four years of blaming herself. They went to Gotham to visit her, if they had just stayed home, they would still be home. Car accidents happen all the time, but that didn’t make it any easier.

The second that the final meeting was over, she couldn’t seem to get out of that room fast enough. She just wanted to be in the privacy of her own office. The door nearly slammed shut as she closed it. Back against the wall, heavy breathing as she tried to hold herself together. It was always hard on that day of the year.

A bright bouquet of flowers was on her desk. With a shaky breath, she headed over to see who they were from. It wasn’t rare for her to receive flowers. Gotham’s greatest bachelorette - more like people wanted her for sex and money. Without that company, she wouldn’t have been idolized like that.

The bouquet was grand: flowers of every color and kind poked out from it. Whoever this was, they had spent a lot of money on it. (Y/N) picked up the small card and read what it said.

For your parents. I know days like these aren’t easy, I’m sorry. - T.D.

“Those are pretty.”

“Ms. Vale,” her jaw clenched at the sound of the voice behind her. Great, this was the last thing that she needed to deal with today. Vicki Vale had a tendency to show up on her worst days. “What do I owe the pleasure of today and who let you into my office?”

“I let myself in,” she said. Vicki Vale stood tall and proud. She had a large purse over her shoulder which surely held a plethora of notebooks and pens. Always ready to catch a story and always eager to stir up drama within the city. “Hope you don’t mind. Just wanted to ask you a few questions about this new business deal that you’re about to make. But, now I’m curious about the flowers, who’re they from?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” She sat in her chair as Vicky sat in the one across from her. “You do enjoy making headlines about me and my, as you say ‘promiscuous life’.” There had been many titles about (Y/N) - between her risky clothing, the second that she was talking with a man outside of business, or her attempts for normal dates - she was there.

Vicki casually reached her perfectly manicured fingertips towards the card from the flowers. Before she could even come near, (Y/N)’s palm slammed down on the desk. She pulled the card towards herself and out of the reach of Vicki. The last thing she needed was for the reporter to put two and two together to realize T.D. was Tim Drake-Wayne.

“Another hopeless lover of yours?” She raised an eyebrow. There was no answer. “I just wanted to ask you what you thought about Wayne Enterprise’s attempt to stop the progress of your new development? Mr. Drake - sorry, Mr. Wayne, had lots to say on the matter, I hope you do as well.”

“As a matter of fact, I don’t.” WE’s attempt to stop the development was futile. Even Tim had told her that. There was no reason for them to try and stop it when in the end it would benefit both companies. They just wanted their name on it rather than hers. Everyone in both companies knew that.

It was for namesake that there were disagreements about the development. She was lucky enough to have beaten Tim to it first. This was going to be a massive break for the company, one that would skyrocket sales and put your neck and neck with Wayne Enterprises once again.

“Mr. Wayne is your biggest competitor, aren’t you worried?” She continued to pry. (Y/N) had gotten skilled over the years of not letting the curiosity of others get to her. She was able to keep her face straight and her mouth shut - even when she had lots she wanted to say. 

“Mr. Wayne has always, and will always be my biggest competitor. Unfortunately for him, I was the one to give the statement first about this new addition to the city. I will become Gotham’s biggest economic resources, just as I have always tried to do in the past - and just as Mr. Wayne has always done in the past.”

“So, you’re saying that you public enemies?” Vicki pressed. She had always known about (Y/N)’s vendetta against the WE, but there had never been a statement that she tried to take the company down so hers could thrive. That was never her intention, they could co-exist always.

“I’m saying, Ms. Vale, that Timothy Drake-Wayne is a smart man. He knows when to push through fights, and he knows when he is losing. This time, he’s lost. The next time, I won’t be so lucky. Those who are fighting for the same cost are never enemies,” she firmly stated.

“Will you be attending the Wayne Gala?” Vicki continued. Of course, there always had to be questions that weren’t related to the company. She wanted anything to see (Y/N) with a man, just to make a headline for the decade. In all these years, not once had she been caught in the dating scene.

“No. I’ve made a donation, but I will not be attending,” She answered. The tag from the flowers seemed to burn the skin of her hands. Tim sent those flowers because he worried, not because he wished to impress her. “Don’t you have some better reporting to do rather than finding strings to cling onto of my personal life, Ms. Vale?”

“That’ll be all for today.”

><

Tim’s bouquet of flowers felt heavy in her hands. The weight of having to visit her parent’s graves was always a hard task to do alone. As time passed, it seemed easier to go visit them. Years of working hard to make them proud, years of showing them how much the business they started thrived.

There was nothing more that she wanted than to make them proud. Even as a child - working hard in school, playing sports, everything that would have brought a smile to their faces. In death, it felt like she needed to work even harder. Then again, as time passed, she forgot the sound of their voices, the crinkle by their eyes as they smiled, she forgot the warmth of their hugs.

As time passed, she forgot that she could be happy.

Work consumed her in the past four years. Late nights at the office, early mornings, weekends even. She lost friends, disconnected from family, deterred everyone away. Running this company had changed her life, and not necessarily for the better. The responsibility of it all was almost too much to handle on her own.

“Mr. Wayne’s son bought these for you,” she spoke to her parents' graves. Tim’s flowers sat on the grass, bringing some brightness to that gloomy day. “Surprising, I know. He’s very kind, I think you guys would like him if he wasn’t running Wayne Enterprises. At this point though I think you would like any man that I talked to.

"I miss you both, a lot. I’m securing a new development in the company, it’s really going to pull us ahead this time. Dad would have thought it would have been a risky move, but I did it. I beat them for once. I hope you guys are proud of me up there, I’m really trying to make this city a better place in your name.

"Happy anniversary mom and dad, I love you,” she sighed once more before heading back to her car. The walk back seemed long. Her shoulders hung low and she furiously wiped away the hot tears that threatened to spill down her eyes.

To her surprise, Tim was there, leaning against his own car right next to hers. He was reading something on his phone, but as he heard her footsteps, he looked up. “Mr. Wayne, thank you for those flowers, they were beautiful. What are you doing here?”

It wasn’t often that they met up in public without there being some sort of business meeting along with it. Tim shoved his phone in his pocket and gave her a smile filled with sympathy. To be honest, he was visiting his own parents. Their chat the previous night had edged him to go visit their graves.

It just happened to be lucky timing that she was there as well. Tim didn’t want to disturb her, but he did wish to speak to her. He always wished to talk with her - not just about business. He liked being with her, she was refreshing in his life of darkness. Without evening knowing much about it, it seemed she understood him more than anyone.

“I was in the area,” Tim vaguely answered. He knew that he could tell her that he was visiting his parents just like she were but he felt deterred from doing so. Besides, upon seeing the redness in her eyes, he didn’t want to worry about anything besides her. She had been crying, it was evident for someone like him. “I’m glad you liked the flowers, they used to be mother’s favourites.”

“They stirred up quite the fuss with Vicki Vale today,” she tried to joke. Tim rolled his eyes at the sound of her name. He wasn’t her biggest fan, in fact, he was far from it. Vicki had single-handedly meddled into his life and forced him to live an entire year with a fake spinal injury and crutches. He had gotten off of them just before meeting (Y/N).

“She came to see you too, huh?” Tim shuddered at their meeting that afternoon. Question after question about his involvement with Ms. (L/N). Vicki was sure that there was something going on between the two of them - and for once she was right. “The new development or your latest hot date?”

“Considering my latest hot date is non-existent, it was the development. But, she was pretty eager for me to say something about you,” She half-smiled. Tim shook his head, of course. Vicki was always trying to start a turf war or make the two of them fall in love. “I know you just came over last night… but I could really use a distraction from today.”

A distraction. That seemed that was all he was to her. Nothing more than something to get her mind of the life she was thrown into. Of course, that was what it was all about at the start. Fucking to forget. He knew it, he went into their benefit relationship knowing it but as time grew…

“There’s nothing wrong with taking a break from work,” Tim changed the subject a little too quickly. In the four years, he had known her, she had aged. Worried creases were around her eyes and scattered on her forehead. Dark circles always under her eyes. It worried him. “I’m not saying leave or anything, but you can have fun every once in a while. It’s a Friday night, why not go to the bar with your friends? Let loose and live a little.”

Tim was right. She wasn’t the young eighteen years old anymore that would have been chastised for having a drink. It was legal for her to go out and have fun, maybe tonight was the kind of night that she deserved. Her parents wouldn’t want her to sulk over their deaths, they would have wanted her to live her best life.

Going out was exactly what she needed. Not a distraction, not something that would keep her mind busy for a couple of hours just to fall back in her pit of despair. She needed a genuine change in her life, and maybe that started with connecting with old friends and making some new ones.

As no words came out of her mouth, Tim took the time to realize that it was his moment to leave. She was obviously deep in thought with his words. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it before getting into his car. “I hate when you call me Mr. Wayne,” he told her.

It was true, not only did it make him feel old, but it also made him feel like they didn’t know each other at all. That was far from the truth, they both were far closer to each other than they would like to admit. Tim knew of her desire to keep their relationship business - and emotionless sex. They were, after all, public enemies.

><

For the first time in years, she woke up with a hangover. Pounding head, upset stomach - it was a feeling that she didn’t miss. It wasn’t rare for her to sleep naked in her own home, but it was to feel a heavy arm across her waist. Dark hair, muscular back - for a second she swore it to be Tim, but this man wasn’t nearly as broad as he was.

Aside from the thumping in her head, memories of what happened the night before started to resurface. She had taken Tim’s advice and called up her friends to go get a drink. One drink turned to two, which turned to shots and getting plastered. It had been so long since she had seen them all that letting loose was almost too easy.

She knew that she shouldn’t have gotten that drunk, but having fun like that for the first time since she started working at that company was exhilarating. Unlike she had thought - her friends accepted her right back in. They knew that she was under a lot of pressure and that making time wasn’t easy. They were just thankful for that night.

So, with a small reunion at the front of the bar, they headed in and got hammered. She treated her friends round after round - partially because she easily could and partially for an apology. It didn’t take long for them to become a laughing mess while catching up and remembering the old days.

By the time the night was coming to an end, her friend pointed out the man that had been eyeing her up for hours. Whether it was the alcohol, the need to continue her good night or to show her friends that she was just as fun as ever, she went to the man. Minutes later, they were walking out of the club and into a taxi.

Now, he was asleep in her bed and she had no idea whether or not anyone outside of her friend group knew what had happened. The man stirred. He pulled himself closer towards her as he woke. Warm brown eyes met hers, a genuine smile. What was his name? Jacob.

“Good morning beautiful,” his voice was hoarse, sexy. Her mind raced between the option of soaking up some more moments of fun or getting back to her usual self and kicking him out. She went with the first one as he glided his hands along the curves of her side before placing his hand at her jaw.

It made her falter. This man… as good looking and as sexy as he was, he wasn’t Tim. He didn’t please her like Tim did. He didn’t make her feel as good as Tim did. Even the sound of his voice didn’t bring her the same amount of excitement. Why did she feel like she betrayed him? They were allowed to sleep with who they wanted.

She pushed away the feeling. Tim was the one to tell her to go out and have fun. Let loose from the burden of running a company and just the kid that she was. Sleeping with men, getting drunk, that was all part of her teen years that she missed out on. Tim wanted her to have this.

“Coffee?” She asked. Maybe that would stop the ridiculous headache she had. Or maybe she was using it as an excuse to get out of bed with him. Jacob nodded. He pulled her in for a long kiss, lingering against her for just a moment too long. The two of them grabbed whatever scattered clothes they could before going to her kitchen.

As the smell of coffee beans filled the air, she checked her phone for the first time that morning. Unlike the endless abundance of emails that she had gotten - there was a plethora of missed calls and texts. This was far from usual. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened up the one from her closet advisor.

A picture of her and Jacob leaving the club, pictures of them kissing, her taking shots and drinking with her friends. Is she really mature enough to run this company? Black bold letters stared back at her. This was exactly what she was trying to avoid. The media had taken her one night of fun and turned the city against her.

“Fuck,” she breathed out.

“What’s wrong?” Jacob asked. Genuine concern was in his eyes for why she was suddenly upset. She was frozen in her spot, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen. Jacob stood behind her, hands on her shoulders as he glanced over the article itself. “Oh.” He never assumed that the media would do this.

In the bar, he knew who she was. Everyone in Gotham knew who she was, however, he never expected her to be that beautiful in person. His friends had been hyping him up all night to go talk to her, but he knew it would never be a success. So, when she came to him, he couldn’t say no.

Now, he worried that in one fowl swoop, he had tainted everything that she had worked so hard for.

“I think you should go,” she told him, not trying to be rude. This wasn’t his fault, none of this was. It was her fault for agreeing to her friends to go after him, it was her fault for agreeing to Tim’s idea. Tim. This wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t offered. Was this a ploy to get her company to fall so he could come out on top?

“I know it doesn’t really mean much from someone like me, but… No matter what Gotham has to say about you, I think you’re the only one keeping this city somewhat sane,” Jacob told her. He genuinely thought her to be a good person - not just some chick with a nice ass and easy access. There were people in Gotham that wanted to see her succeed, regardless of her age.

It was a hard idea to get through her head - people believing in her for her brain, not her body. So many articles, just like the one she read this morning, forced her to a life that made her wary of trusting people. She wanted to be seen as powerful, influential - not as a little girl who ran around sleeping with people.

“Thank you,” she smiled. “If it means anything, I did have a great time last night.” Jacob chuckled but agreed. He waved a final time and left her home. Reluctantly, she went through the rest of the texts that she had gotten over the night. All of them were the same - reminding her that she was still an immature kid.

The board of directors, her friends, advisors - everyone seemed to have seen it before she had. It was the text from Tim that stood out to her the most. I see you took my advice, hope you had fun last night. Don’t worry too much about the paps.

Don’t worry? Don’t worry? The great Tim Wayne had nothing to worry about, ever. Her on the other hand? She was constantly under scrutiny. In the eyes of society, Tim was the perfect candidate to take over WE. He was smart, cunning, he had a way with the people. It seemed that there was never anything bad for someone to say about him.

Her life on the other hand? She fell under Gotham’s microscope and was picked apart until there was nothing left besides the mistakes she had made. This was another mistake, another mishap that would push her back and make her fall under the hand of Wayne Enterprises. The same man that tried to convince her that this was the best thing that she could do for herself.

This was Tim’s fault, and she was furious.


	3. Chapter Three

She held her head high walking into work the next morning.

Nearly all her employees were older than her. Although they knew what it was like to be her age, to want to go and party, they read the newspapers and they were still disappointed in her. No one wanted their boss to be a kid who still didn’t fully know what she was doing - that was why she worked so hard to make sure the media never caught her.

The looks and quiet whispers didn’t go unnoticed by her. It was hard blocking it out when all she wanted to know was what they thought of her now. The people in these buildings, almost all of them have slept with far more people and drank far more than she did. Being practically famous in Gotham meant that all didn’t matter.

When the door was locked to her office and she was finally alone, she collapsed into her chair. Was she going to have to make a statement? A whole press conference to tell the world that she fucked a man? No. No, why was this anyone’s problem? Why was she being chastised for sleeping with someone and having some drinks with her friends?

If this was Tim’s ploy to get her to falter in her company’s next steps, she wasn’t going to let him have the satisfaction. (Y/N) might have owned a multi-billion dollar company like him, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her from being who she was. She was mature enough to do both and now it was time to prove it.

She was going to show Tim Wayne that she could come out on top no matter what was thrown at her.

“Mary Jane,” (Y/N) pressed the button on her phone to hale her secretary. If she was going to bring Wayne Enterprise down she was going to need all her advisors at her side to do it. “Bring in Mr. William. I want to move our development ahead of schedule.”

She was going to come out on top, no matter the cost.

><

“Lot of investments made in one day.”

She sat in the plush chair in her living room. Feet propped up on the coffee table and a glass of wine in her hands. Quiet music played in the background. The headache pounding through her skull refused to go away but she wasn’t going to let it overpower the success that she had made that day.

New projects, more research, she had put everything ahead of schedule. It cost her more money, but the results would prove to be worth it. It was risky to push everything ahead and leave herself vulnerable for the future, but she needed to do something to prove to Gotham that she wasn’t here to fool around.

Research teams were sent around the world to collect data for their new health care line, scientists were joined to fight how Gotham could rid its pollution at a faster rate. New buildings put into fruition for the homeless and those in the slums. She had made lots of announcements that day that would hopefully cover up Vicki Vale’s stupid page about her sleeping with Jacob.

It was stressful, but she couldn’t rid the smile off her face any longer. For the first time in a long time, she felt so accomplished with her day’s work. No boring business meetings, no reminders that WE was still beating her, no journalists busting into her office demanding to know what was going on in her personal life.

The smile that she wore turned to a scowl as she heard the voice behind her. She could see the reflection of him in the window - arms crossed and a playful smile on his face. A stupid smile that she didn’t want to look at. He was the reason that she was in this mess and he was the last person she wanted to be seeing that day.

“How’d you get in?” She asked without turning back to him. Her door was locked, it was always locked. Tim had a habit of finding ways to get to her.

“I know your passcode,” Tim revealed. Of course, he did, he seemed to know everything. He helped himself to a glass of wine - something that wasn’t unusual for the two of them. However, tonight he could feel a different emotion rolling off of her as he sat in the chair across from her. “Your parent's birthdays.”

His eyes dragged over her body. Her work clothes gone and a thin satin sleep dress was on instead. She looked beautiful, as always. Even with the glare that was shooting daggers at him.

“Why’re you here, Tim?” She asked. Without a call beforehand, he obviously wasn’t there to have sex with her. Business, maybe? She wasn’t sure. Tim mimicked her pose, feet on the coffee table, and glass dangling between his fingers. He slicked his hair back with his fingers, showing off the muscles in his arms unintentionally.

“You never answered my text from the other day. I wanted to come to check on you,” He told her. In the past seventy-two hours, she had been on the cover of the newspaper that revealed her sex life, made drastic changes to her business, and completely over-sighted what Tim had planned for the next few months.

It was enough to get him concerned about her wellbeing. Not to mention that this was all due to her being upset about her parents. This was something that was done out of emotion, not because it was strategic. It was never good to run a company that large off of rash emotions. He just didn’t realize that emotion stemmed from him.

“You’ve come, you’ve seen, you can leave.”

“You’re not being smart about these choices, (Y/N). I’m worried,” Tim sighed. He set his glass on the table and leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees. She put far too much money into these projects and he didn’t want to see them all fall-through. They might have been business enemies, but she was still his friend.

“I’m coming out on top, Timothy,” She narrowed her eyes. She stood up from her chair, towering over him. “You might not have sent me out with my friends so that I could get a bad name in the paper, but it happened. Now, I’m going to show you, show Gotham that I’m the one that’s going to be leading this city to a better future.”

“What are you talking about?” Tim was genuinely confused. “I wanted you to go with your friends because you seemed like you needed their support. I never wanted Vicki to put you on the front cover like that. That’s why you did all those investments? Because you think I started an act of war?”

“It’s not what I think, It’s the fact that I’m finally putting steps into motion that I should have done years ago. Wayne Enterprise is going down,” She stated. Tim had no idea where this was coming from. For years they worked side by side, knowing that neither company would fall or rise as long as the other was there.

Even if Gotham saw them as competitors, the reality was that they supported each other. How she got this sudden attitude to smash WE to the ground was beyond him. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He hoped that one day their companies could put aside their difference and work together in full.

It seemed that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

Tim swept his hair back once more and stood up from his chair. In two long strides, he stood directly in front of her. He stood tall above her, making her fault with his superiority. The confident attitude that she held slowly dwindled. Tim said nothing but stared within in eyes in hope to see that this wasn’t what she truly wanted.

Deep down, she didn’t. She didn’t want to see Tim suffer at her hand or to see him fail. She knew that they could, in some future, put their companies together and do Gotham a favour. But, she also knew that she wasn’t going to let his success become her downfalls. She couldn’t fail, not when she had come so far.

Then, as if none of the past three days had happened, she felt happy to be with him. Tim always had a way of making her feel better. Whether it was his touch or his words, he knew what she needed. She hated that he made her feel so good all the time. For someone that she was supposed to hate, he made it really damn hard to do so.

Tim’s gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips only for a split second. It was enough for her to crash into him. Her lips molded perfectly against his, eager for his kiss. He was shocked by her sudden change in mood - one moment she was trying to start WWIII and now she was jumping his bones.

It didn’t matter, Tim wanted this as badly as she did. Seeing her bossy like that excited him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he found it extremely hot. Her room was way too far away for either of them - the couch was going to have to do. Tim fell against it as she pushed him back. She straddled his lap, grinding down on his crotch.

Tim’s head fell back as he groaned. She didn’t hesitate to attack his exposed neck, leaving sloppy kisses and nips against it. His hands slid under her satin dress and up her thighs until reaching her ass. He grinned upon feeling she was wearing absolutely nothing under that nightgown.

“You often not underwear in your own home?” Tim joked. She shrugged, pushing herself against his bulging jeans. “That’s how you wanna play?” Once again, she only shrugged, a playful smile on her lips. Tim grabbed her thighs and lifted her off his lap and onto the couch. Her dress was pushed up to her torso, exposing her gleaming pussy.

Tim kissed up her thigh until reaching where she was aching for him most. He licked a stripe between her lips, teasing her to get her begging for more. She pushed him towards her by the back of his head. Tim lapped her up, intoxicated by her taste.

His tongue circled her clit until his teeth barely grazed it. The harsh change made her buck her hips towards him. She threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging as he sucked against her clit this time. Tim’s groan vibrated against her, shooting a wave of pleasure through her whole body.

“Fuck, Tim,” she whimpered. He was so good at this, always so good. Tim flattened his tongue against her before diving to her core. A moan racked through her at the feeling. He relentlessly lapped at her sopping pussy. Her thighs tightened around him, unable to control herself. He knew exactly how to make her feel good.

Tim pulled away from her. His lips and chin were drenched in her juices and his own saliva. He grinned at her state - legs pushed together hoping for more, hands gripping the couch now that she couldn’t grab his hair. Her head was jutted back with quiet whines passing her lips.

He trailed a digit up her folds before slowly pressing it deep inside her. It wasn’t nearly enough for her but at least it was something to keep her going. Tim undid his buckle with his free hand. She reached forward to help him, pulling the zipper down and eager to free his cock straining against his underwear.

She gasped as he added a second finger. Tim curled them just perfectly to hit that one spot deep within her. She stopped her movements, tensed up from pleasure. His thumb pressed against her clit as he continued, rubbing lightly to see her mewl with desire.

“Tim - Oh!” She cut herself off as Tim picked up his pace. Her sounds were harmonic to his ears. “Fuck, I need you. I need your cock to fill me up.” She finally was able to push through her state of pure pleasure and pulled his hard cock from his underwear. Tim groaned as her thumb teased his tip.

She whined as he pulled out of her once more. Tim pulled his pants and underwear down his legs and tossed them to her floor. As he tugged off his shirt, she wrapped her lips around his tip. No, no he wasn’t going to be teased that night. He needed her warm, wet pussy to dive into.

Tim grabbed her legs and spread them wide. His one knee rested on the couch and the other was planted to the floor. A pillow was shoved under her back to give her the right angle. Tim slide his cock between her folds, tapping it against his clit several times before collecting more of her wetness.

“Stop teasi- Fuck,” she groaned as he pushed himself into her wet core. Tim’s girth stretched her in the most perfect way. His strokes were slow, letting himself not get overwhelmed by how good she felt around him. “More. I need more.”

“God, you feel so good, always feel so damn good,” Tim grunted out. After all these years of being fuck buddies - or whatever the hell you would call it - he still wasn’t used to the feeling of how good her pussy was. It was always so tight and inviting for him - until she decided to fuck another man.

Tim suddenly got angry at the thought of another cock burying deep within not even a week ago. He was the only one allowed to fuck her like this, that was his job. It was his job to make her feel good. His job to give her the best orgasms of her life. Not this other man, the one that made it to the front page with her dangling on his arm.

It should have been him on that front page.

“Did that other man make you feel as good as I did?” Tim asked. He roughly slammed into her, jolting her whole body back and forth with each of his thrusts. “Hm? Did he fuck you like I can? Make you scream his name like I make you do? Or were you thinking of me when he was fucking you?”

She wasn’t able to form a proper sentence. Tim grabbed her hips and used the brace to pound into her at rapid speeds. Her tits bounced below her scrunched-up dress. Nipples perking through the thin material and dying for attention. The smacking of their skins together drowned out the quiet music that was playing.

Tim stopped his thrusts. His cock balls deep in her core and still awaiting an answer from her. He wasn’t going to continue until she admitted that she wished it was him - or whatever truth that she had. Tim grabbed her by the neck and forced her up to his level when she still said nothing.

“Yes, Tim,” She choked out. “I was thinking of you when he was fucking me. No one knows my body better, no one knows how to make me feel as good as you do. Not when I was sucking his cock. Or when he bent me over on my kitchen counter and had me moaning his name. He did things to me that you never have, Timmy.”

Of course, Jacob never made her feel nearly as good as Tim did. But seeing the fire in his eyes as he spoke about that him made her edge him on even more. She watched as his brain churned at what Jacob possibly could have done that Tim hasn’t. Tim didn’t say anything about her revelation of her night.

His grip on her throat tightened for a moment before dropping her back down to the couch. A coy smile was on her face at his sudden anger. Tim often got riled up before going to her home to fuck it out. Whenever he was like that, he ensured that she had trouble walking the next day.

It took him a moment to realize that this was what she wanted. She wanted to see him worked up so he would fuck her senseless. He wouldn’t give her the satisfaction, not when his frustration was only for her benefit. Tim pulled out of her and watched as her disappointment grew.

“You wanna fuck someone, go find that other guy,” Tim threatened to leave. He was bluffing - they both knew it. Tim hated the thought of another man in her and she didn’t want anyone to fuck her but him. He was the only one that could get her screaming in pleasure and desire.

“No,” She narrowed her eyes. In one swift movement, she pushed Tim down on the couch and straddled his thigh. Her core radiated heat against his skin. She grabbed the hem of her satin nightgown and pulled it over her head to expose her tits. Tim resisted grabbing them.

She grabbed his hands and trailed them up her body until they reached her chest. Tim finally grabbed them, his thumbs toying with her perky nipples. His movements were slow, but it was enough to get her to grind down on his thigh. Just as teasing as he was, she rocked her hips against his muscular leg.

Tim hummed with content as her juices spread against his skin. The friction of him had her whimpering and moaning. He brought her nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue around the nub. As she sped up her rocking, he tugged against it with his teeth. Why was she the one to be getting the pleasure while he was being deprived?

“Enough,” he growled. Tim grabbed her hips and got her to straddle his lap. She pushed herself up enough so that he could guide his cock into her pussy once more. She moaned his name. “Getting yourself off on my thigh? Leaving me drenched in your delicious juices? Babygirl that just doesn’t seem right.”

“You fill me up so much better than him,” she praised Tim. She bounced on his lap, grinning as he thrust into her at the same time that she came down. “You fuck me so much better than him. I couldn’t stop thinking about you when his cock was in me. Thinking about how much I would have rather it was you coming home with me instead of him.”

Tim groaned at her praise. He grabbed her ass and guided her to a faster pace. When he was content, he smacked her cheek. She clenched around him at the stinging on her ass. So close, she was so close to her release and it couldn’t come soon enough. She grabbed his shoulders, nails digging in as she used him to speed up even more.

His cock twitched within her and she knew that he was getting close. She tilted her head down and met his lips. Tim kissed her with neediness and finality. He was desperate for his release, just as she was. She clenched around him, giving him the final push that he needed. Tim’s grip on her ass tightened as he moaned into the kiss.

His sticky cum coated them both as she continued to ride him. Tim was too preoccupied with his own orgasm to help her achieve hers. It was only moments later that she tense around him, a wave of pleasure washing over her.

“Tim!” She nearly screamed his name. Her orgasm tore through her until she swore she was seeing spots. The grip on Tim’s shoulder’s loosened but her pussy still squeezed around his cock. He moaned her name at the feeling, his member was already sensitive from his orgasm only moments ago. “Fuck.”

Her head rested in the crook of his neck as she tried to catch her breath. Tim loosely held her hips. She sat up straight, pushing the hair out of her face and revealing the grin on her cheeks.

“That was fucking hot,” she commented. Her hips rolled once, his cock still inside her. Tim grunted at the feeling - there was no way that he could go another round right now. “I was telling the truth though, you do fuck me better than anyone else and I was thinking of you the other night.”

“Were you telling the truth when you said you wanted to take Wayne Enterprises down too?” He asked. It wasn’t necessarily the best time to be asking this - he was balls deep in his supposed enemy with her tits in his face. However, talking business naked wasn’t unusual for either of them.

“I’m tired of being seen as a weak little girl. I want to show the world that I can be just as good as anyone else - as any other man,” she told him. It wasn’t the answer that he was looking for - but she never confirmed that taking him down was what she wanted. “You’re younger than me, Tim. You know what it's like to be degraded because of your age.”

“I do,” Tim agreed. “But you’re anything but a weak little girl, (Y/N). You’re running one of the biggest company’s in the country practically by yourself. Your stocks have sky-rocketed in the past two years and you’ve really made way with your new facilities. There’s no one more suited to run your company - why do you have to prove it when the proof is already there?”

“Because people like Vicki Vale look at me and all they see is my sex life, not the good that I’ve done for everyone,” she sighed. Her hands lightly ran through his hair, combing out the mess that she had made with it earlier. “Why can’t people take me seriously like they took my parents?”

“You can’t let people like Vicki Vale dictate your life. She’s hounded me for being a kid too - you know that. People think that just because we’re young that we don’t know how to do things. I’m sorry that she’s made you feel this way, but I want you to know that I have every ounce of faith in you.”

“Thanks, Timmy,” she half-smiled. (Y/N) kissed his forehead and pulled herself off his lap. Thick, white cum trailed down her thighs as she did so. “You know next time I get an IUD, you’re paying for it.”

“As if you can’t afford it,” Tim rolled his eyes playfully. He was happy to see her joking again. She was really torn up about the newspaper and to be honest he couldn’t blame her. Tim had been the victim of Vicki’s newspaper several times and it never felt good.

She shrugged, grabbing the half drank glass of wine on her table. In one gulp, she finished the glass and walked towards her bedroom. Tim watched her - the sway in her hips, his cum on her legs, fuck did she look sexy. Just before she rounded the corner, she turned back towards him.

This woman… he was never glad to have met anyone as much as her. Not because of their on and off fucking, but because every day she truly did inspire him to be a better person. Her drive was something that he had only ever seen in Bruce and she refused to give up. He respected her in every way.

“I’m going to shower are you coming or not?”


	4. Chapter 4

Tim sat in his desk at Wayne Enterprises. His head was tilted back and his eyes sealed shut. It wasn’t just the fact that he was tired and sore from his previous night out on patrol, but the fact that he was worried. Worried for her, her company, her well-being. He was worried that she was being too rash to get the recognition she deserved.

It had been a week since their last encounter and since she had made all those sudden involvements. There were several press conferences that were held for her and each of them led to the same thing: she was going to be seen as the best businesswoman in Gotham - the best CEO in Gotham.

For the first time in a long time, Gotham believed her. They looked past the headline that was made of her a week ago and saw that she was the person that Gotham needed. They asked her serious questions like what her company’s future was going to be like, where she was getting this funding - not who that man was that she went home with.

Her plan, though risky, had worked. She was getting treated like the CEO that she was, not the little girl that she was four years ago. Though Tim was worried, he was also proud of everything she accomplished. However, with her sudden changes, that put his own company in a tough spot. He was suffering, and it was because of her.

So what was he to do? Push back? Take away everything that she worked so hard to accomplish? That would have been an act of war, one that he wasn’t willing to risk. For now, he pushed forward with his own plans, not rushing and not delaying them. There was nothing else that he could do.

Not to mention that his Gala that he was hosting was only two days from now. Everything had been set - except for the fact that (Y/N) still hadn’t given him her confirmation of coming. She was right, it had been four years of knowing each other and not once had she shown up. Why would she now?

Why was he disappointed this time that she wasn’t planning to make an appearance? Tim found himself going to her more often. He wanted to spend time with her outside of just fucking. It seemed that he had been pushing his luck with her anyway. Deep talks when their sex was over, longer times together. They never used to do that.

So why now? Why after all this time was he pushing to be with her more. Why was she letting him? Time after time she always told him that no one could know. What they had was purely in secret, and most importantly what they had was just sex. Nothing besides sex, they weren’t supposed to be even friends.

Why did Tim consider her one of his best friends? She was the person that he wanted to go to when times were hard. Sure he had Conner and Bart, but sometimes they just didn’t understand his issues the same way that she did. She always seemed to know what was right.

Tim wiped his hands down his face and let out a tired groan. He wanted this week to be over already. Aside from this stupid gala he had to do, he had plans with his friends. It had been a long time since he had seen the Titans and he missed them.

Not as much as he missed her.

“Mr. Wayne?” His secretary buzzed into his office. Tim snapped himself out of his daze and asked what she had wanted. “You have a call on line one. She didn’t say her name.” Tim narrowed his eyes - was this someone who knew his secret identity? Did someone prepare to threaten Wayne Industries?

Tim grabbed the phone, he never got the chance to speak before the woman spoke. “I can hear you sighing all way the way in my own building, Tim.”

“Ms. (L/N),” Tim smiled at the sound of her voice. He spun around in his chair to look out the window to her own building. If he had a pair of binoculars, he could have seen her standing at her window staring back at her. “What do I owe the pleasure of hearing from you today?” More so, how did she knew that he was just thinking of her?

“I thought I’d give you a bit of a heads up that you’ve got reporters coming your way wanting to know your opinion about my recent… purchases,” she told him. Tim had managed to avoid them for as long as he could, it was no surprise that they would find some way to corner him.

“I appreciate it,” Tim thanked her. “Before you go. I just wanted to let you know that you still have an invite to my gala on Friday.”

“I gave you my answer and I’m staying by it,” She told him after a moment of hesitance. Now more than ever she couldn’t go to his gala. She swore that she could hear Tim’s disappointment at her answer.

“I can’t convince you to?” Tim tried once more. She was unsure if he meant sex or business - either sounded tempting to her. However, having to dress up in heels and act fake around people that supported Tim - and her - sounded terrible. She didn’t know how he could host so many.

“Goodbye, Tim.”

Fuck.

><

Friday mornings always seemed easier than any other day of the week. Maybe it was because, after that long day of work, it was nothing but relaxation for the next two. It didn’t matter, she looked forward to Fridays every week. Except for this week.

Tonight was Tim’s gala. It was all over the news in Gotham, as well as the front page of every newspaper. Tim’s cheery smile filled every media, as well as the kind words he had to say for the reason of hosting. He was raising money to build the new orphanage downtown Gotham for the kids on the streets.

Who could say no to that?

To make matters worse, her name also filled the paper. One of the reporters had asked if she was to be attending the gala. Tim answered as kindly as he could - stating that she had already made a massive donation and that she was too busy with her own projects to be able to attend. Of course, they had made her name look bad in order to make his better.

She sighed and turned off the TV as the news reporter called her out for being to preoccupied in her own tower to think of the poor children on the streets. That wasn’t the case, that was far from the case. In fact, she was completely free that night and was able to attend. It was the matter of her not wanting to go.

“Mr. William,” she smiled as her head advisor walked into the office. He had been close to her parents when they were running the company. Through the years, he became the closest thing to a father figure in her life. “What can I help you with today?”

“It’s a matter of what can you help yourself with today, Ms. (L/N),” He sat in the chair. Mr. William couldn’t have been much older than fifty. He had a kind smile and the belly of a beer drinker, though she had known for a fact that he hadn’t had a sip in twenty-odd years. His hair was speckled grey and glasses were always slipping down his nose.

“I think you should attend Mr. Wayne’s gala,” he admitted. She rolled her eyes at his proposition. “The two of you are friends, good friends. Why not let the people know that you are? Why keep up this charade that you hate each other? Gotham would be far better off if we united with Wayne Enterprises.”

She couldn’t exactly tell him that she didn’t want the whole city to find out that they were fucking on the side. She still didn’t even want them to know that they were friends. For years her company and WE had been at war with each other, she didn’t want the people to think she was weak for suddenly siding with him and giving up.

“The news is already giving you a bad rep for not attending. It’s been four years since you’ve started here, and not once have you attended. I know you’ve made your donation but I really think it would help give better morale for you to go. Just think about it, yeah?”

“Thanks, Mr. Williams.” He was right. The press was giving her a hard time for never going. They did this every time that he had a gala and she stated that she wasn’t going to attend. Why did it bother her now? Why did she know deep down that Mr. William was right about everything? Maybe because he was. Or maybe she was just tired of the charades.

Fuck.

><

(Y/N) was nervous quite often. It was a bad trait of hers that she was never able to shake. Throughout the years, she had grown to hide it through false confidence. Press conferences were the worst. She would stand in front of dozens of reporters, all of them ready to pick apart everything she said.

It was impossible not to feel nervous in her line of work. Billions of dollars were on the line every day and one false step and she could lose it all. She had done good work so far, and she had made the people of Gotham believe that she wasn’t some shy girl, she exuded confidence - even if it was fake.

However, walking into the Wayne Gala with an expensive dress and heels that were far higher than she was used to, she wasn’t able to keep up the façade. She wore a golden dress that was tight in the chest and loose around her legs. A dangerously high slit showed off her legs. Perfectly executed makeup was done that made her eyes gleam.

It wasn’t her own eyes that she was worried about, it was the eyes of everyone in that room. Their gaze was glued to her, and it made her incredibly nervous. She wasn’t sure if it was because of how she was dressed or because for the first time in four years she had attended Tim’s event.

(Y/N) walked through the path being cleared for her and grabbed a glass of champagne off the tray a server held. Tim Wayne stood at the end of her walkway, though he was yet to notice her. He was talking with several other CEO’s, laughing as if they were all good friends. She knew they weren’t, she knew that he didn’t care for them in the slightest.

Tim finally averted his gaze to the gold glimmer headed his way. He had to do a double-take to realize that it was in fact (Y/N). Shock was evident in his eyes. To everyone, it would have been because of her arrival, in reality, it was the fact that he couldn’t believe how incredibly stunning she looked.

Never in his life has he laid eyes on someone so beautiful.

Tim excused himself from the men he was talking to and met you halfway to your journey towards him. If there wasn’t a room full of people watching, he would have kissed you right there. He wanted to, even if it meant breaking everything that you had hidden for so long.

“Mr. Wayne,” she stuck her hand out for him to shake. Tim looked handsome himself. His hair was slicked back, just like Bruce used to wear. He wore a black suit with the exception of a red and golden tie. Someone not from Gotham easily could have mistaken the two of them as a matching couple.

“Ms. (L/N),” Tim shook her hand. He felt like he was stuttering over his words. “I thought you weren’t coming.”

“I was convinced,” she answered. Tim wasn’t sure if it was because of himself or someone else. Either way, he was glad that she came - and that he was able to see her in such a beautiful gown. “This is quite the event that you have. Beautiful.”

“So are you,” he blurted out. She glared at him, worried that someone had heard his comment. Tim felt his face flare up with embarrassment and anxiety. She looked beautiful, and he felt like a fool for not being able to pull himself together. “Uh, thank you. For coming, and for the donation. It means a lot to me for you to be here.”

“I’m not here for long, Mr. Dr - Wayne,” she took a sip of her champagne. In fact, she didn’t want to be there at all. As soon as she walked through the doors and all eyes were on her she wanted to leave immediately. If she was going to make it through that night at all, she was going to need more than one glass of champagne.

“Well, while you are, may I have this dance?” Tim stuck his hand out for her to grabs so he could lead her to the ballroom floor. She hesitated. Pictures. News. Media. Gossip. She hated the thought of it all. This past week had been focused on getting her attention away from silly rumors like this. All that work was going to be washed away if she accepted his offer.

It felt like everyone was staring daggers at her. She could feel the eyes of everyone in that room. Tim never asked people to dance, and he was asking her the second that she walked through that door. It was going to make the headline, and she was sure that it wasn’t going to be the one she wanted.

To her surprise, she accepted. Her hand rested in his palm and she set her half-empty glass down on a nearby table. Just as she expected, everyone watched as he led you to the dance floor. Flash of cameras, murmurs of people talking to one another. After four years of not showing up - within the first ten minutes, she was already dancing with her worst enemy.

Tim’s hand was hot against her waist. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, remembering just how those hands touched her only a few nights ago. Now was not the time to be thinking about it, but she couldn’t help the burning feeling of desire rake through her. Why did he have to affect her like this?

“Ignore them,” Tim whispered. He assumed she was suddenly anxious about the others, not that she was suddenly wanting to rip his clothes off. She met his eyes, baby blues that always seemed to find some sort of hidden emotion that she tried to keep down. “Why’d you come?”

“Would you believe me if I said I came here to sabotage you?” She raised an eyebrow. Tim suddenly spun her around. Her back was against his chest and her arms crossed over her body. She would have been fine if it wasn’t for his tight grip on her wrists. The same grip that held her in place as he fucked her.

“Not for a second,” he smiled. Tim twirled her back around to their original pose. She wasn’t sure if he knew exactly what he was doing to her. “I know you better than you’d like to admit.”

It was true. She hated how well he knew her. When it came to what she was truly feeling, the way that she thought things through, he even knew more about her family than anyone else. He was in every theoretical way, her best friend. It didn’t stop her from hating him just enough to keep it to themselves.

“Mr. William thought I should come,” she told him truthfully. “I had no intentions of showing up.” Tim twirled her again, this time resting his hand on the small of her back so she wouldn’t fall. His touches were innocent, but she couldn’t stop thinking about when they weren’t.

“Can I give you a reason to stay?” Tim questioned. His eyes darted down her body. When looking back to you, his iris’ darkened with lust. It seemed to be more than that. The hint of innocence that speckled his face led her to believe that this time, he wanted more than a hookup, he wanted a connection. It made her falter.

Before she could answer, Tim dipped her. The slit in her dress showed off her entire leg as it brushed against his. His grip on her was tight, not daring to let her fall in anyway. Tim was close, too close. She could feel the warmth of his breath fan against her cheek. She was frozen, too in awe of his beauty to move.

The flash of a camera snapped him out of it. Tim pulled her back up to his level and cleared his throat. That was far too intimate with that many people around. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling awkward under his gaze. He pulled her close once more, continuing their dance.

“There’s a couple of ideas that come to mind, Mr. Wayne,” she chided. In that moment, there was nothing more that (Y/N) wanted than to feel the heat of his hands over her naked body. Maybe it was her own thoughts that were making her uncomfortable in a crowded room rather than the people themselves.

“I hate being called Mr. Wayne,” Tim muttered. She knew that - he expressed it to her quite often. Even Mr. Drake just filled him with dread. It only reminded him of his father. “I hate these galas. They were never my thing, when I was a kid. Hosting them is even worse. I always hoped you’d come to make it more bearable.”

“You know why I didn’t,” she sighed. Throughout their years, there were times that she didn’t come simply because she wanted to keep the act up. Others, there were times that there was no need for an act. Tim genuinely infuriated her sometimes. He made choices that affected her company and sometimes herself personally.

As good friends as they were, there was always some hatred in her heart. These past few months seemed to have been different. Longer times spent together, untold secrets. They were closer than ever, and yet it still felt like they were miles apart.

Tim suddenly pulled her completely flush against him. His hand rested dangerously close to the curve of her ass. A nearby couple had nearly bumped into them and would have had he not pulled her in. Unfortunately, it just made her lust for him even more. A few strands of his gelled hair fell down, making him look like the young man that he truly was.

“People are staring,” She whispered as he didn’t let her leave his hold. The sexual tension between them had to have been evident to everyone in that room. (Y/N) wasn’t nearly a good enough actor to make it seem like she wasn’t trying to jump him - she just hoped that he was.

“Let them,” Tim told her confidently.

“Tim,” she sternly spoke. He heaved out a breath of air and let her make a space between them once more. Instantly, he missed her body against his. “Think you can steal a few of those champagne bottles and bring them home?”

“I don’t think it’d qualify as stealing if I’m the one who bought them,” Tim raised his eyebrows at her sudden request. He watched her eye up one of the trays full of glasses as a waiter walked by. “Why?”

“Grab us a bottle each and I’m all yours for the night. Completely yours, whatever you wish to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tim woke up warm. Like, really warm.

His head hurt and he felt groggy. However, he was aware enough of his surroundings that there was a body - a naked body - strewn across his own. That explained the warmth. The empty bottles of champagne explained his headache. The familiar bush of hair? That explained the ridiculous smile on his face.

She had stayed over.

For the first time in four years (Y/N) had stayed the night in his arms. There was a sleepy smile on her face and she looked younger than he had ever seen her before. She looked happy. After the gala, they had gone their own separate ways - or at least made everyone believe so. As soon as she was out of sight, she went straight to his home.

Tim was there with two champagne bottles in his hands and a grin on his face. The Gala had been tolerable because of her. Though they didn’t dance much longer, or talk after their initial start, just knowing that she was there made it bearable. Catching glimpses of her or hearing her voice while she was talking to others, it lightened his mood.

Having her meet him at his home afterwards? That was the icing on the cake. Two bottles of champagne later and they had some of the filthiest sex of their lives. Just the thought of her moans had his cock twitching. She was incredibly sexy last night, the lingerie that she had hiding under that golden dress nearly sent him over the edge.

He didn’t expect her to stay over. She never stayed over. Maybe it was the liquor, maybe she had simply been too tired to make it home. Either way, waking up with her cuddled into his side was the best thing he could have woken up to. He felt greedy. Tim wanted to wake up like that every day.

She shuffled in her sleep, moving to lay on her back. Her leg that was thrown over his accidentally brushed over his cock. The softness of her skin had been enough to make him whine. Dark bruises were implemented on her hips, ones that would have been left by the pads of his fingers.

The blanket that covered them both was pulled down, exposing her chest to the cool room. Tim debated about what he could do next. He could go shower and hope by the time that he got back that she hadn’t left. Another idea was to stay there as is, hoping that she would wake up in the next few minutes. His last idea was a bit rash, but, it was the one that he decided to go with.

Tim dived under the blankets. He planted himself between her thighs, lightly kissing up them. She didn’t stir again, but soon enough he would have her attention. He left feather-like kisses on her lips before liking a stripe between them. Finally, she stirred. Tim held her legs in place and became more attentive to his movements.

He lapped her up as she awoke. Her legs tensed at waking up at such a pleasure as this. Tim was sure she was awake as quiet moans littered the room. He harshly sucked against her clit, pleased as her hands dived directly for his messy bedhead. She tugged at the roots, urging him for more, to do more.

He pulled away with his teeth grazing her sensitive bud. His tongue darted into her core at rapid speeds. She was still so reactive from their previous night, whimpering and calling out his name like her life depended on it. Last night, it seemed like hours that they were fucking, that he was pounding into her until they both melted into the mattress. Her sensitivity that morning was evident.

She cried out his name as he devoured her. The tip of his nose would brushed against her clit and create a whole new wave of pleasure. Tim pressed his thumb into the bud, ensuring that she would get that constant attention. He moved in small circles, matching the motion of his tongue.

Her thighs clamped around him as her build-up grew and grew until finally release washed over her. Tim continued his work as she moaned and sighed. Her thighs loosened around him and he could hear her heavy breathing from the intensity of it all. He left a final kiss before trailing sloppy ones up her torso.

Tim’s head popped up from under the blanket. His hair was a mess and his chin gleamed with her juices. He met her eyes only for a second before continuing his path up her body. He nipped at the bruises left from the night before and then flattened his tongue against them to soothe the pain.

“I think that’s my new favourite way to wake up in the morning,” She spoke.

She had no intentions of staying over that night. It was one of their rules. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the fact that the sound of his voice soothed her to sleep. Waking up next to Tim? She didn’t think she would enjoy it as much as she did - even if he hadn’t gone down on her as he did.

Her core ached from their previous night. Round after round with alcohol flowing through their system. They fucked until her legs turned to jello and he couldn’t get hard anymore. It was the longest night they had ever spent together, and it had to have been one of the best.

Sleeping in his home wasn’t something she planned for. But who was going to know? Not a single damn person was going to be aware of her staying over or even going to his home in the first place. So why not? Why not sleep like this more often? She knew the truth. If she stayed over, she would never be able to leave again.

Not when the warmth of his bed and his arms were so inviting.

“Oh, yeah?” Tim smiled against her neck. Wet kisses were left along the soft skin before going along her jawline. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him up so she could kiss his lips. “Could happen more often." 

So he was thinking the same thing as she was. Was that bad?

He wanted it to happen more often. Tim could never admit that he gained feelings for her, strong, undeniable feelings that made him stay up late at night to wonder. How could he not? She was the most beautiful, smartest, powerful woman in Gotham. Sleeping with her every week? That was only bound for someone to catch feelings after that long.

Tim craved his nights with her, though they weren’t everything that he wanted, at least he could be with her. At least he could go to bed at night knowing that he was the one to bring her pleasure and the only one to do so. He was the one that she went to first to confide in because she trusted him the most.

Fuck all that bullshit about being enemies, they were anything but.

"Would it be so bad?” Tim pressed on when she didn’t answer. He wanted to confess to her his feelings. To tell her that this on and off fucking isn’t what he wants anymore. He wants to love her like she deserves to be loved. He wants to be the one to tell her that she looks beautiful no matter what she’s doing. He wants to spend his life with her.

She didn’t answer him. How would they ever be together when they ran companies that competed with each other? How would they ever be taken seriously if they announced to the world that they were together physically this whole time? How was she supposed to figure out her feelings when she didn’t even know what she wanted?

(Y/N)’s hands still rested on his cheeks. Her thumb stroked over his cheekbone as he desperately tried to find an answer hidden on her face. What she wanted to say was that no, it wouldn’t be that bad. She couldn’t get the strength to cough out the answer he so desperately wanted to hear.

Instead, she kissed him once more. She was delicate against him. The softness of her lips matched her touch. Tim knew she was avoiding answering him - but he also had a sliver of hope. If she didn’t want this, she would have told him so. Her elusive answer was enough to keep him hopeful.

Her legs wrapped around him as he deepened the kiss. The craving she had for him overpowered her body screaming at her not to do this again. Her core was slick for him, but her legs were shaking from last night and this morning. It was worth it, for him.

She trailed a cool hand down his torso until reaching his hardened member. Tim groaned as she teased the tip. He grabbed the based and guided it to her pussy. They let out a synchronized moan as he pushed all the way in. She was so tight and sensitive still from her orgasm Tim had just given her.

“Fuck,” he muttered. Tim’s motions weren’t dramatic. His hips rolled against hers, never pulling out of her warmth completely. The small motions seemed to have more effect on her that morning than anything that they had done the previous night. Her whines and whimpers were a melody that he never wanted to end.

Tim hovered over her, connecting their lips when her sounds dampened. The gentleness that he was displaying to her this morning had been so different than any time that they had sex. Always, it was just fucking to rid frustration or anger. This time was different, they had no source to fuck each other, they were simply enjoying the sex for no reason at all.

It was emotional. Too emotional.

“Tim, I- Oh!” She cut herself off as he reached a new angle within her. Her fingers threaded through his hair to keep her grounded from the delightful feeling. Her eyes sealed shut with pleasure. Whatever the hell kind of motion that he had just done, she needed it again. He complied.

“Tim!” she cried out again, memorized by the way that he felt inside her. The two were so consumed with each other that they hadn’t noticed the sound of his bedroom door being flung open. There was no knocking, no consideration of what could have been going on behind that door.

“Oh shit!” A new voice called out. This time, they had noticed. Two men stood at the door. Their mouths were agape and they couldn’t help but look over her naked body. Tim scrambled to pull himself off of her and cover them both with the blanket of his bed. She looked mortified that there were two strangers that had just seen them.

“Fuck,” Tim muttered. He glared over at his friends, who were still shocked by what they had just seen. Not only was he fucking a girl - but his supposed worst enemy. And damn was she hot. The slight pout on her lips, messy hair that still looked sexy, the curves of her body under the blanket. They couldn’t peel their eyes away.

Tim suddenly felt protective of her. He trusted his best friends with his life, but he was the only one that got to see her naked. At least, he thought it of that way. There was no rule stating they could fuck other people - which she had clearly already done. The thought of someone else seeing her like this filled him with fury.

“Wow,” Conner managed to spit out. It dragged Tim out of his shock.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” He asked. She still seemed mortified that someone she didn’t know walked into her having sex. How much had they seen? Or heard? She shuddered at the thought that this was the first time she was meeting any of his friends outside of work.

“We uh,” the taller one scratched behind his head. He looked over at his friend, who was still beaming a grin at you. Without thinking, he approached the bed and stuck his hand out for her to shake. He seemed more energetic than most, a bright smile and movement that was sporadic.

“Wow! It’s so incredible to finally meet you! I see you all over the news you’re even more beautiful in person,” he greeted. She confusedly placed her hand in his and shook it. Bart kissed the back of it before letting her drop it back to her side. “You guys know each other? I mean obviously, you know each other, but you guys know, know each other?

She became even more shocked by his lack of filter. "Bart, that’s enough,” Tim chastised. It was obvious that their presence was making her uncomfortable. He couldn’t blame her. These were his best friends and he felt uncomfortable under their stare. “What do you want?”

“We need your help,” Conner spoke. He wasn’t wearing his glasses - which meant nothing to her - but Tim knew that was the reason that he was stuttering over his words. He shifted himself so he blocked her from Conner’s view. “With um, Super things.”

Though she wasn’t sure what he meant by his vague request, Tim understood. He sighed and ran a hand down his face. With a single look, the two men left the room and closed the door behind them. Tim laid flat against his bed, already he seemed drained by them being there.

“I’m sorry,” he looked over to her. “They’re my best friends they usually just barge in and you’re… never here in the morning.” The more Tim thought about it, the angrier he got. Conner had super hearing, he had x-ray vision, why the hell didn’t he know what was going on in that room?

“They, uh, seem nice,” her voice caught in her throat and she tried to cough it out. She matched how he laid and turned to meet his eyes. Tim felt bad for his friend's behavior, but that didn’t seem to be what she was worried about. There was something else going on in her mind.

“They won’t say anything, trust me. You have nothing to worry about,” he tried again. That wasn’t it - she still had that look. Whatever was bothering her, it must have been far more serious than someone seeing a brief moment of their sex life.

“I do trust you, Tim. Maybe too much.”

><

“Dude!” Tim stood in his living room with nothing but a pair of shorts on. Conner and Bart were both staring at him with an amazed look in their eyes.

After the awkward moments of their arrival, Tim and (Y/N) had a quick shower that had involved the need of her to hold onto him from her legs being so weak. Tim took the time to collect his thoughts before meeting his friends.

“I knew you had a girl, but (Y/N)?” Conner patted Tim’s back. “Why didn’t you ever tell us it was her?”

“Because she doesn’t want anyone to know,” Tim rolled his eyes. His stomach growled with hunger. Without saying a word, he headed to his kitchen only for them to follow. Bart pelted question after question to him, and he was surprised that he was able to understand any of it.

“Four years, no I haven’t slept with anyone else during that time, she doesn’t know about me being Red Robin, and yes, Bart, she is good in bed.”

“Crash,” Bart grinned. He snatched the piece of toast out of Tim’s hand before he could even take a bite. He sighed as he put in two more slices. “So, why doesn’t she want anyone to know?” he asked with his mouth full. Conner agreed with the question.

“We both run multi-billion dollar companies that are at war with each other half the time. Gotham knowing that we had anything that resembled some sort of personal relationship would put a strain on both companies. Not to mention that neither of us would be taken seriously anymore - or trust us.”

“So?” Conner shrugged. “Gotham needs both of your companies it would burn up - literally - if it didn’t. They’re not going to drag you to the ground just because you guys are sleeping together… for four years… and not telling even your best friends…”

“It wasn’t personal, Kon.”

“Obviously not,” he continued. “If it was personal, you’d admit that you’d like her as more than just a fuck buddy.” Tim nearly spat out his bite of toast at his bold choice of words. Conner didn’t even know that they knew each other twenty minutes ago and he had already deducted that Tim had feelings for her?

“Th-that’s not… no. I mean,” Tim stuttered. Heat crawled up his neck at the accusation being thrown at him.

“Look at him! He’s blushing,” Bart laughed. “No need to get embarrassed, buddy. She’s hot. Like really hot. Talk about a score.”

“Look,” Conner started. “Do whatever you need to do to keep the public happy, but don’t let yourself lose your own happiness at the same time. It’s obvious that she’s important to you, don’t waste your chance because you live your life in fear. The Tim Drake I know has no fears.”

><

As expected, their picture was everywhere.

Every headline in Gotham was some version of ’New Romance in Gotham?’. The pictures varied from the moment that he had dipped her, posing for just a moment too long to where he had twirled her and her back was pressed against him. They were all gorgeous shots, and had the circumstances been different, she would have appreciated them.

There was one thing that every article got correct: they would be the hottest, most powerful, influential couple Gotham had ever seen. Too bad it wouldn’t happen. Someone was bound to make sure of it - and the main suspect was herself.

The difference between this media breakout and her previous one with Jacob was the fact that she didn’t feel the need to get defensive. This time around, the city didn’t degrade her for her acts but rather was curious if she and Tim were a couple. This time, she was almost pleased with the praise that she was getting.

After Tim’s friends interrupted their sex, the two of them quickly washed away any sign of their activities and got dressed. At some point her their shower, she had to hold onto Tim from her legs being so wobbly. He couldn’t help but tease her for it, even if it was completely his fault.

She had been given a shirt of his, as well as some shorts so she didn’t have to put on that dress once more. Tim didn’t speak of his hope of becoming more again, and she didn’t bring it up. She debated kissing him once more before leaving the safety of his room but decided against it.

His friends, on the other hand, were visibly proud of Tim for scoring such a babe. There were several times that he made off-handed comments about a woman that he had been sleeping with but he had failed to mention who it was and how good looking she was. They were impressed - and would never roast him or his sex life ever again.

(Y/N) left his home while listening to his friends be Tim’s personal cheerleaders for a few moments. It brought a smile to her face.

To her surprise that Monday at work, Tim held a press conference, denying every article that there was something going on between them. To Gotham, this was the first time that they had been seen together without a business interaction. There was no way that there could be anything between them.

For some reason, watching him stand up on the podium and announce that she meant nothing to him, hurt her more than she expected. Of course, she knew that his words were false - or at least exaggerated - but he said them so confidently that they felt real. It felt like he was saying it directly to her face.

Would it be so bad?

She couldn’t get those words out of her head. The innocent tone in his voice, the hope in his eyes. It was the first time that she had seen him so vulnerable. He was petrified of rejection, of losing her respect. He was scared to lose her. It nearly came true the other night when she promised to take him down.

(Y/N) pulled out her phone and hovered over his contact number. She could call him, but she had no idea what kind of place he was in at the moment. Instead, she settled on a text.

’That was quite the show Mr. Drake’

’So it’s Mr. Drake today, huh? I thought you would rather me make a statement about those articles rather than let them build up and cling to nothing. ’

’Thank you, Tim’

Before she could get another text, Mr. William walked into her office. He held a newspaper in his hands and a tray of two coffee’s in the other. Without asking if she was busy, he sat down in the chair across from her. The newspaper was dropped directly in front and a coffee slid to her right side.

She grabbed the paper to see the familiar title and picture of her and Tim at the Wayne gala. “I’ve seen this,” she told him. The paper had been a day and a half old - everyone in Gotham had seen it.

“I know,” he took a sip of the coffee he got himself. “I also know you saw his press conference this morning.” She raised her eyebrows at him for him to get to the reason as to why he was showing her this. “I’ve known you since you were a little girl, (Y/N). You’ve only ever smiled like that around your parents.”

“Mr. William, Tim, and I are barely friends,” she rolled her eyes. He was one of the few people that knew - sort of knew - about her true relationship with him. “You see me smiling all the time around everyone I don’t see why -”

“Not like this,” he cut her off. “It’s been years since I’ve seen you genuinely happy. He makes you happy, don’t lose that. These days in Gotham, it’s hard to find a source of joy like that anywhere. You’re lucky enough to have found it in a person rather than the tip of a liquor bottle.”

She was taken aback by his words. Mr. William always had his best intentions in mind when it came to her, but sometimes he was far more straight forward than she expected. He had been watching over her for her whole life, even more so when her parents passed. To be honest, he knew he just about as well as she knew herself.

Mr. William didn’t say anything else. He watched her glance between the newspaper and her cellphone. Both of which had Tim’s name displayed. He chuckled to himself before standing up and leaving. His point had been made, and if she chooses not to listen to him, there was nothing else that he could do.

As soon as her door clicked shut, she reached for her cell phone. Her thumb hovered over the notification that Tim had sent her. Mr. William’s words rattled in her brain.

’I’m sorry if it was too much. Let me make you dinner tonight?’

Tim had never offered to have dinner with her. He knew that her answer would always be known. he knew that she would never risk either people finding out or for some personal reason. But between her hesitance the other night, and the boost of confidence that his friends had given him, he felt daring.

Lucky for him, she was feeling much the same way.

’I’d love that.“


	6. Chapter 6

Whenever (Y/N) showed up to Tim’s apartment in Gotham, she always went with the intentions of having sex. She was used to stripping her clothes off the second she walked through the door and pouncing on him. It was the same idea whenever he came to her place - or the few times in their offices.

This time, rolling up to the small parking space she had, she was nervous. Tim’s invite to have supper was finally settling in. She wasn’t there to have sex or talk business, she was there as a friend. They had never done something like this before, and she had no idea how the night would end.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she tried to rid these nerves that rolled through her. Why was she nervous? Tim had seen her when she was completely vulnerable to him, she had no reason to be nervous. Yet, looking up at his window on the top floor, she was. With a final breath, (Y/N) got out of her car and towards the front door.

A bottle of wine was in her hands as she knocked at his door. She assumed that since it was just dinner at his place, she had no need to dress fancy. When she opened the door, she was taken aback. Tim wore dark jeans and a button-up that was only half done up. His hair was damp from a shower and water droplets slid down his neck.

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” Tim gestured to himself. The door was opened wider for her to walk in. He continued to button up his black and blue shirt before tucking it into his jeans. “You look beautiful, as always.” The only time that he ever called her that was when she was naked and on top of him. The change of pace was refreshing.

Tim placed his hand on the small of her back to catch her attention. Being closer to him, she noticed the small slit going down his bottom lip. Without thinking, she reached up to his face and trace the healing wound with the pad of her thumb. “What happened?”

“Boys being boys,” Tim shrugged off. She had nearly forgotten he had to cut their morning together short because his friends arrived in need of his help. He placed his palm over her hand, enjoying her warmth for only a moment longer. Tim intertwined their hands and led her to his tiny dining room.

His home was nothing compared to Bruce’s manor, or her home, but he didn’t want anything fancy. She envied him for that. There were so many times that she wished to move back to the city like this. It was safer where she was.

His dining room was cleaned up since the last time she was there. Two plates and sets of utensils were across from one another. A lit candle between along with the two bottles of wine. It smelled delicious in there. Tim pulled a chair out for her to sit on and poured her a glass of wine. He looked tense.

He was surprised that she agreed to dinner. There were the rare times that they would order a pizza or something after a hookup, but never dinner like this. Never with the intentions of only a meal. It made him nervous. What if she really did only keep him around for the sex? Was his personality not good enough?

“I hope you like sushi,” Tim announced. He wasn’t sure what to make, but everyone like some sort of sushi, right? It took him half a day to make it all, and he debated whether or not he should have just ordered some. However, hours of rolling later, he had composed what he thought to be pretty damn good sushi.

“I hate it,” she said with a stone-cold face. Tim looked horrified for a moment until watching her burst out into giggles. Seeing his reaction was well worth it. “I’m kidding. I love it. And you knew my favourite wine?”

“Of course,” Tim practically scoffed. He knew her favourite wine, her favourite brand of shoes, he knew lots of little details that she never expected him to pick up on. He picked up the bottle and poured them both a glass. He nearly let out that he was one of the world’s greatest detectives, until realizing she didn’t know.

Tim had become so comfortable around her that sometimes he forgot that she didn’t know about his second life. She had no idea that his split lip had come from fighting one of Conner’s enemies or that his body was currently laced with bruises from the fight. She didn’t know he risked his life every day, or that he had saved hers more than once.

Late night walks from her office to her car, Tim would stalk behind her if he was on patrol. Twice did he save her from some sort of thug that wanted who knows what from her. She had no idea, and it would stay that way.

Tim grabbed the platter of sushi he had made and set it down on the table. He glanced between the rolls and her to see what her reaction was going to be. This was ridiculous - he was nearly twenty-two and he was nervous about what she was going to think of his cooking skills. When did he ever get nervous about things like this?

“Wait, did you make these?” she looked up at him with wide eyes. Tim cautiously nodded, unsure of if her shock was good or bad. “Holy shit, Tim. Why have you been hiding these skills from me?”

Tim let out a relieved breath. “You never stay long enough for me to show you,” he blurted out. He didn’t mean to sound so… judgmental. It had just come out like that. Every time she came over, he wanted her to stay long enough for something other than sex - whether that be cooking, or a movie or anything.

“I suppose you’re right,” she looked down to her lap. That was one of the sole reasons that she was there. Mr. William’s words still rattled in her brain. Don’t lose your happiness. Was Tim her happiness? Was she his? “Would it be so bad? If I did stay long enough?”

Those were his words, partially. Tim’s eyes lit up at the sound of his own phrase. He remembered the panic in hers when he had first suggested it. The idea of getting closer than they ever had before scared her. What they had was good, really good, and she didn’t want to lose that.

She didn’t want to lose him.

“Not at all.”

><

By the time that they reached the end of their dinner, they couldn’t rid the smiles on their faces. After all the deep talks that they had - whether it be the loss of their parents or the companies they ran - they never had the time to be able to talk about the good times that they had when they were kids.

The conversations that night were light-hearted and much needed. She felt a new connection to Tim that she never had before. This wasn’t enemies, or fuck buddies, or anything else that they had been through the years. This was a friendship that they never thought they would partake in.

Tim found himself finding more and more things that he liked about her. The way her eyes lit up when she talked of her friends from high school or the laugh she had when she truly felt free. He knew their connection had always been strong, but having that night had solidified everything he already believed.

For the first time, it had solidified with her as well. She understood what Mr. William meant. Tim made her happy, happier than she had ever been since her parents died. It took her far too long to realize this. So many years wasted of pretending to hate him - to the public and to herself.

“(Y/N),” Tim called her name out. She stood by his window, wine glass in her hand. Her chat with Mr. William was running through her mind. Doing things for herself hadn’t been something that she had prioritized for a long time. It was always putting others, or the name of her family, first.

She was getting older. Old enough to know that she shouldn’t have to please society when she wasn’t pleasing herself at the same time. She deserved happiness just as much as anyone else in Gotham. So why did it scare her so much to dive off into the deep end with Tim?

“Will you let me stay tonight?” She blurted out. There was nothing more that she wanted than to take up in his arms again. The warm, safe feeling of being with him, she never felt like this before.

She turned to face him, scared of what he was going to say. Tim stuttered over his words with shock that she was the one asking to stay. He was surprised when she even agreed to have dinner with him, but want to stay over as well? Without insinuating that they were going to have sex? He was baffled.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“I want you to stay,” Tim cut her off, finally able to speak properly. She took the last sip of her wine glass and left it on the windowsill. He grasped her hand and led her to his room. The same room where they had already spent hours upon hours together - yet this time felt like the first.

There was no sex building up to this or some drunk idea. She was there because she wanted to be there, not for any other reason. It was far easier to accept with Tim guiding her right along.

How was he to react when he found out that she was feeling more for him than she ever had in her life? He always seemed so level-headed, how would this curveball affect him? She couldn’t tell him, not yet - and not until she was sure that she truly felt… happy with him.

She was frozen in her spot once more that night. Thoughts and worry filling her again. Tim placed a hand on her waist, the other pushing her hair away to expose the base of her neck. He left soft kisses there, trailing them up to her jaw. She set her hand over his, a smile on her face but unbeknownst to him.

“What made you want to stay?” He asked. Tim had been itching to ask that question all night, but he feared that it would spook her. She thought rashly quite often, always moving ahead and not looking back until she needed to. It reminded him of Dick sometimes. Never thinking of his own feelings until he couldn’t run any longer.

She grabbed his other hand and wrapped the snuggly around her waist. His body pressed against hers, bringing the most welcoming warmth. Tim kissed along whatever bare skin his lips could reach why waiting for her to answer.

“Happiness,” she answered simply. Her happiness was the reason she wanted to stay. She wanted to feel happy - genuinely happy. Not happy because of some temporary pleasure or an alcohol-induced night. She wanted happiness constantly and whenever she so wanted. In four years he was the only one that was able to give it to her.

Tim smiled against her skin at her response. He couldn’t identify the feeling that erupted in his chest, but he knew he never wanted to let it go. Happiness. So simple, yet so full of meaning. Tim pulled away from her so she could face him properly. She searched his eyes to see if her answer was acceptable.

There was no time to determine. Tim tilted down to kiss her. Lips eager for each other but unlike any kiss they had ever shared before. This wasn’t about chasing highs or forgetting everything in the day. It was unlike anything they had shared.

“Happiness,” Tim parroted her words, a love-sick smile refusing to leave him. It wasn’t what he was expecting, but he was glad to hear it. “You’re one of a kind (Y/N) (L/N). Never forget that.”

><

Tim understood what she meant by her reasoning of wanting to stay. Waking up with her cuddled into his side, he felt nothing but happiness. He felt that same warmth that he did the other morning when she had slept over. A heat that wouldn’t go away for hours even after she left.

She wore one of his shirts, though it had ridden up in the night. Her palm was flat against his bare chest, and their legs tangled together. He wore only shorts. For the first time, their clothes from the previous night had been neatly folded on his dresser rather than strewn across the floor.

Tim trailed his fingers up her arm. His touches were featherlight, cautious not to wake her. He traced her jawline, the curve of her bottom lip. He wanted to trace every in of pure perfection of her. She was nothing but perfection.

(Y/N) stirred in her sleep, curling into him even more as she awoke. Her head tilted up to look at him, still disoriented from her sleep. It didn’t matter how dazed she was, she knew this feeling that coursed through her veins and that was all that mattered. That feeling was pure ecstasy. It was even more evident as he brushed his lips against hers.

“Good morning.”

His voice. Fuck did his voice make her weak. The evident hoarseness of it, the way it made him sound incredibly sexy. She never got to hear him in the morning, the grueling tone of his voice that reminded her of the Dark Knight himself. His voice alone made her weak. It made her want to wake up like that every damn day.

The messy tufts of his hair that stood up in every way. The sleep lines from his blankets were lashed across his skin. The inability to truly open his eyes from the bright light that cracked through the window. His muscles rippled under her touch and the scars that laced his chest.

He was perfect.

“Good morning,” She pushed herself up on her elbow to be able to admire his face better. As if she had done it a thousand times, she leaned down to give him a slow, passion-filled kiss. When she pulled away, the pad of her finger dragged down the small cut in his lip that she had noticed the night before.

Tim snatched her hand before she could ask any more questions about it and kissed her knuckles. His own were faintly tinted blue, not enough for her to notice this time. Though he knows that how he got those injuries were anything but, this moment fell completely innocent and pure.

“Are we making this a thing? You staying over after sex?” They didn’t have sex last night. In fact, it wasn’t even on either of their minds - mostly. As soon as she had gotten into his shirt and into his bed, she was content. She awaited Tim to join her, and the second that he did, she was caught in his arms.

Just how she wanted it to be.

“I don’t see it being a bad thing,” She shrugged, not giving him a full answer. In truth, she was still scared that he didn’t have the same intentions. Staying over would only make herself clutch more into her feelings for him. If she assumed wrong, the devastation of it all would be deadly. “You want to?”

More than anything.

“I slept through the whole night. No nightmares, no anxiety. That hasn’t happened since I was a kid,” Tim told her, truthfully. His answer was just as vague as hers. He wasn’t plagued with his loss or worry - just like the last time she had stayed with him. He never thought he’d get that again.

“Always finding ways to use me, huh?” She joked. Tim rolled his eyes at her. It did seem that way. Using her for sex to temporarily forget all his problems, sleeping next to her so nightmares didn’t cloud him, what was next? “Use me all you want, Tim Drake. I enjoy it.”

Tim knew she was joking. He knew that she knew that he wasn’t using her - that was far from the case. They used each other in the beginning. The beginning was held with few words and little relationship. As time grew, as they grew, so did their relationship. What they had, it wasn’t using each other. Even if it took them a long time to figure it out.

“I feel safe with you, Tim,” She spoke as he said nothing to her previous comment. He was far too lost in thought to speak aloud. “And I don’t mean safe as in Gotham is a hellhole and I need a protector. I mean I feel safe enough with you to be at my most vulnerable. I feel safe to trust you with my darkest secrets and my worst fears.

"You’ve always made me feel safe. I guess I just never wanted to accept that. I wanted to hate you, I wanted to beat you in every way. I couldn’t. I never could,” she confessed to him. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, just as he once did. Now, he watched her with a look that was so distinct she would have known it, had she looked over.

Love.

Tim felt love. When people were around him, they felt safe because of his mask. They felt safe because they knew that he would put his life down to save them. People felt safe because of all that he knew and could do. People didn’t feel safe around him because they felt like they could be themselves.

The Titans did. They felt that way about him, but someone outside that life? He was never able to experience that. Tim never thought that she would feel like that. She trusted him with everything. He knew that she never put her trust into anyone, and to put all of it into him? That was an honour he couldn’t imagine.

“You refused to meet me for six months,” Tim stated. He wasn’t trying to shame her, he was only remembering how much things had changed. “I never thought I’d be able to get you in the same room as me, much less get to where we are now. I never thought I would ever get the chance to care about you so much.”

She rolled on her side to face him. Strands of raven hair falling into his face and hiding his features. His eyes held youth, but his smile was aged. Tim had gone through lots in his life and she felt as if she had barely even scratched the surface of his complex life. One day she would know his secrets.

Her fingers trailed up his arm until reaching the dark bruise on his chest. It was small and circular - almost as if he had been struck by the end of a pole. However he had gotten it, he didn’t look ready to share the tale. As she reached the edge of the purple mark, he grabbed her hand. They fell intertwined between the both of them.

Everything in these past few weeks had changed completely. Never did she think that she would be sharing a bed with him through the night or spilling her desires with him. She lived for the moments like that with him now, before she feared them.

She yearned for him. Not in the sexual, desire-filled way that she was used to. She craved the soft moments like these and late-night conversation. To be free to see the world with him without the eyes of everyone on them. To be with him, in every way possible.

“I had no intentions to have sex with you when you came into my office that night,” she chuckled at the memory. “I don’t know what came over me. I just knew that I had to have you - I know it sounds ridiculous and that I sound like a slut for it - but it’s true. I needed you that night. I need you now - different than before.”

“What do you mean?” He asked. She broke away from their locked gaze.

“I need more than late-night calls and shameless fucks. I need to wake up to you like this and to see your smile first thing. I need to listen to your voice when you get excited about things. I need you, Tim, more than I ever imagined.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tim smiled. He placed a palm against her cheek, swiping his thumb against her cheekbone. His eyes flickered to her lips for less than a second but it was all she needed to pull herself into him and connect their lips. She needed him, and that was all he ever wanted to hear.

Their bodies molded together, bending against the curves of one another. Needy grabs at any loose material or gripping to bulging muscles. There was nothing but the need to this kiss - need to be together, to be so consumed within each other that they couldn’t tell up from down. The need to show their love that neither could admit.

Whatever shift that she had caused in their relationship within the past twelve hours, it was for the better. Whatever the hell they wanted to call it, it was just one step closer to their desired destiny. Destiny was a false hope for big dreamers. She wasn’t a dreamer, not when she knew work was the only thing that would get her to where she wanted to be.

Tim pulled away from her. His chest heaving from the lack of oxygen but unable to keep away. She waited a moment before pulling him in for another. Her teeth grazed his bottom lip before she rested her forehead against his. “Do you mean that? You won’t leave me?”

“I couldn’t even if I tried.”


	7. Chapter 7

She never saw Tim Drake for a week after that morning.

A week of dodged calls and voicemails that could have gone completely unheard. There was no news about him at Wayne Enterprises - hell she wasn’t even sure if he was going to work at all that week. It was as if Tim had just vanished off the face of the planet.

Did she scare him off that badly? Did her desire for a deeper connection with him make him disappear? She didn’t know what was the truth, but no matter what it was, her heart still ached. She missed him, but not only that she was scared that she had lost him for good. Changing their relationship after all this time was a drastic one.

Maybe Tim wasn’t ready for something like that. Maybe everything that he has said that morning had been a lie to make her feel better. Maybe he had been using her this whole time to get ahead of her company. Maybe, the truth was, Tim just didn’t see her the same way that she saw him.

She refused to believe it. No one could fake a connection like the one that they had. No one could fake the look that he had in his eyes - not even someone like Batman. Tim Drake might have been a mystery, but he wasn’t a liar. He never lied to her, he never wanted to lie to her either.

But when it came to his life as a Titan, he had to. She knew nothing about who he really was or what he did in the night. She didn’t know that was the reasoning for his bruises and scars. There were times that she wanted to ask but never had the courage to. He was thankful for that - she didn’t deserve the burden of his life weighing her down.

Being a Titan was the reason that he had been gone all week. It was only supposed to be a day trip - but things went sideways and he couldn’t get back to his home. No way of him being able to cover for his disappearance or explain himself to the woman that put all of her trust into him.

He felt nothing but guilt upon coming back to Gotham. All week she had believed his words to be lies. A week was such little time in the grand scheme of things - but this week for her seemed to last a lifetime. He had broken her trust, the one thing that she was always reluctant to give to him.

The week went by incredibly slow. She found her gaze often turning to the Wayne tower in hopes that she would somehow manage to snag a glimpse of Tim. Each time she was disappointed. What was he doing? Why did he leave? Out of all the times that he could have possibly vanished, of course, it had to be this one.

Without him, she felt alone. Just as alone as the night her parents died. Tim always seemed like just a phone call away, no matter the time. 

Mr. William noticed her change of attitude. The frowns, the disappointed sighs. He watched her bury herself in work. Late nights spent in the office and early mornings before anyone else. She kept herself busy to keep herself from not thinking of Tim. How had one man impacted her so much?

That was what she got for putting her trust into a man.

How could she be so stupid? Thinking that she could pry her heart out and give it to him? He was just like the rest. He didn’t care for her, just her title. Tim Drake had broke her heart in two and now he couldn’t even be bothered to explain why. She was furious at him; for his lies and deceit.

Tim had never felt so terrible in his life. Nothing he could say would explain the mess that he had gotten himself into without spilling his secret. He didn’t know what he was going to say - or if she even cared to see him - but that didn’t stop him from going straight to her home the second he was back in Gotham.

Bruises littered his body. His lip was busted and his jaw bruises. There was a wrap around his ribs and ankle from the cracks and strains he received. Tim was a mess, he looked awful - but he needed to explain to her that his departure wasn’t her fault. She was the last reason he would ever leave Gotham. He almost didn’t leave to help his friends because of her.

So, he stood at her door, waiting for her to respond to his frantic knock. Tim was ready to get an earful about him leaving, he was going to get what he deserved for making her feel that way. Instead, the moment she laid eyes on him, all her anger turned to worry. He looked in awful shape.

“Tim!” She gasped. Her hands cupped his cheeks as she looked over his damaged face. She panicked upon seeing his state, no longer caring about her broken heart throughout the week. His clothes covered half of the damage and she didn’t even know it. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Tim grabbed her hand and held it at her side. “I’m sorry,” he ignored her question to get straight to his explanation. “I didn’t leave Gotham because of you, I need you to know that. My friends were in trouble and I needed to help them and I lost my phone. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for making you worry.”

His voice cracked and crumbled as if he had crawled his way to her home just to make sure that she knew that it wasn’t her fault for leaving. Tim’s body heaved with every breath, trying to hold back the desperation of his pleas and the pain that ached through him. 

“Fuck, Tim,” She breathed out, pulling him into a much-needed hug. He held back a wince as she squeezed against his ribs. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, soaking up her touch. It was the first time he felt truly safe since his enemy had been defeated. “I don’t care anymore. How did this happen?”

Tim reluctantly broke their hug. Without another word, he pressed his lips against hers. On the verge of defeat, all he could think about was wanting a final kiss from her. One last goodbye, and a chance to tell her his real feelings. He was terrified that he wasn’t going to get that chance - yet here he was.

Tim poured everything into that kiss. His guilt, his fear, his undeniable need to explain everything to her because she didn’t deserve his lies. He didn’t want her to feel as if she was alone and unloved because he would always prove that otherwise.

“What happened Timmy,” She whispered. His taste lingered on her lips as she rested her forehead against his. Worry ran through her from his bumps and bruises. This wasn’t just some mugging that happened in Gotham, this was something more. What did he get himself into while he was gone? Those friends of his? 

It wasn’t the first time that he came back with bruises. She trusted him with her darkest, deepest secrets that petrified her - it seemed that he couldn’t do the same. 

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Tim assured. “I’m here now. I’m safe.” Her hands trailed down his arms until clasping them into his. She pulled him into her home and closed the door behind them. He was right: he was there and safe. She had nothing to worry about right now.

When Tim stepped into the bright light shining into her home, she was fully able to see the extent of his wounds. The discolored skin, the swelling in his face. His knuckles were tainted dark and split open. She could see the thickness of a tension wrap around his ribs through his shirt. Even with his wounds, he looked beautiful.

Her fingers traced around the bruises that she saw, careful not to hurt him but she couldn’t help herself from doing the actions. Tim’s eyes fluttered shut. It was a sign of his trust for her, even if he wasn’t aware of it at that moment. The golden light illuminated his skin and showcased every flaw.

“I thought you left because you had changed your mind about me,” she whispered. Tim met her eyes, he knew that she was going to think that way. It was the whole reason he felt it so urgent to see her as soon as he could. This was the last thing that he wanted her to believe.

“Never. I told you wasn’t going to leave you, (Y/N). I meant that I’m sorry - fuck I’m so sorry,” Tim’s voice cracked. He was desperate to know if he had gained her forgiveness. There was nothing more he needed. 

She trailed her hands up his shirt until reaching the edge of his bandage. Tim inhaled in a sharp breath at her actions. She retracted, only to grab the hem of the material and carefully pull it off of him. Just as she expected, aside from the wrap, there were other bruises, some half-healed cuts as well. 

(Y/N) felt the dire need to ask what had happened for him to be in this rough of shape. Tim always seemed so strong, for this to happen… she didn’t want to imagine what it could be. He was fighting for his life, fighting to make it back to her. 

Her jaw wobbled as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Tim was fine, he said he was fine, but she couldn’t stop the emotional wave of fear. What if he hadn’t made it? What if things had gone worse than they already were? What even happened to him? She didn’t want to think of the answers to any of them.

Tim cupped her cheeks. His thumbs grazed across her skin, wiping away the few tears that managed to escape. She had already experienced so much loss in her life, he didn’t want her to feel the weight of another. He ventured too close to death that week, far too close than he’d like to admit.

“I’m sorry,” Tim apologized once more. His heart ached for her. Days without knowing that the reason he left Gotham was to save lives, not because he was scared of her feelings. She deserved the truth, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“I missed you.”

“We’ve gone longer times without seeing each other,” Tim forced himself to chuckle, though a strike of pain hit him. They had gone months without each other's touch when all was going well. A single week was nothing to them - or at least it was before. Things between them changed a lot. She wondered how different it would have been if she hadn’t gone to that gala.

She wouldn’t have gone to his home afterward, or stayed over. She wouldn’t have admitted to him that she liked the feeling of waking up with him. There would have been no news article about them being a perfect looking couple and he wouldn’t have felt the need to invite her over for supper to make up for his blatant reveal to the public. She would have never asked to stay with him. There would have been no confession that she needed him.

Things would have been just the same as they used to be if she hadn’t gone to that gala as her gut told her. (Y/N) was glad she listened to Mr. William instead.

“That was before,” she mumbled. Before she was aware of her own feelings. Before he was aware that she felt the same way that he had for a long time. Tim nodded at her assessment, he knew what she meant. Before she admitted her own feelings for him were valid. She just couldn’t find herself to say them out loud.

Instead, she kissed him. Words might not have come as easy, but actions did. Tim instantly deepened the kiss. This was what he needed. To kiss her, to touch her, to feel every response of her body because of him. He needed to show her that his departure wasn’t her fault. 

It felt like nothing would be good enough to explain to her. Nothing would show just how sorry he was that he left her all alone. He promised that he wouldn’t leave her, and yet that was exactly what he had done. The first step towards something that he had been wanting for years and he had nearly ruined it the first day. 

Tim backed her up towards the hall of her room. She refused to break the kiss and blindly reached for her door. After several attempts, she finally pried it open. As soon as her knees hit the bed she crawled back so she was against her pillows. Tim hovered over her, unbuttoning her blouse as he did so.

She arched her back enough for him to unclip her bra and toss it along with her shirt. Usually, the second her breasts were free from confinement, he was attacking them with attention. Now, he couldn’t bare the thought of leaving her lips long enough to do so. Her lips were addictive, she was addictive.

She reached the button of his jeans, eager to strip him down. This wasn’t the same eagerness that she usually had. Night after night it was always wanted to get him naked as soon as possible so she could get fucked and forget. That afternoon - a time that they never met up, to begin with - she wanted to show how worried she was.

Tim matched her actions, pulling away so they could both shimmy out of their pants and underwear. He cried out in pain as he twisted wrong and pulled against his sore ribs. She frowned, worried that this was too soon for him. Without asking, she edged them to switch positions.

Her core rested just above his pelvic bone with her legs on either side of him. She paused to admire him, even with all his wounds. He looked more rugged than he ever had before. Half healed stitches on his torso and collar bone. Faint bruises that were days old. New ones that were dark against his pale skin.

“What?” Tim asked, admiring her as well. She looked so concentrated sitting above him. Eyebrows furrowed, a pout that he wanted to kiss. He grabbed her hands and intertwined them with his. A touch so innocent that he nearly wanted to remain as they were.

“Even broken and bruised you’re still the most beautiful man that I’ve ever seen,” she admitted. “I can’t lose anyone else, Tim.” He wanted to promise that she wouldn’t. Tim would do everything in his power to make sure that she wouldn’t lose anyone she cared about again. He couldn’t make a promise that he knew he couldn’t keep. Not After Jason. Steph. Damian. Kon. Just because they made it back didn’t mean that he would. 

He never got the time to answer anyway. She leaned down to kiss him, only for a moment. Her lips trailed down his body, narrowly missing every wound that he had. With each passing one, she felt more and more concern for his well-being. 

Tim groaned as she kissed the tip of his hard cock. His hips bucked up as she licked a long stripe up his member. She looked up at him through her lashes, enjoyed the contorted look of pleasure as she took her time with him. She sucked on the head of his dick, hollowing out her cheeks to entice a moan from him. It became louder as she went further down.

She skimmed her hands up his thighs, startled by the sudden harshness of stitches there as well. Instead of worrying like she wished to, she stroked whatever she couldn’t reach with her lips. Tim tried to keep still but she felt so good around him, just like she always did.

“Fuck, (Y/N),” Tim groaned. He didn’t deserve this, not after the pain that she had put her through all week - and even worse today. Her worry, though was probably well earned, only made him feel worse. For the first time, Tim felt guilty that he was Robin. Guilty that one day he wouldn’t make it back home and he would break her heart even more. 

Her head bobbed against his cock, taking in every inch of him that she could. His tip brushed against the back of her throat, nearly making her gag. She pulled away from him with saliva dribbling down her chin and the taste of his precum on her tongue. The change of her warmth to the cold room air was a harsh change.

“Please, fuck, (Y/N). Please I need to be inside you,” Tim cried out. He didn’t need it for the satisfaction, he needed it for that connection. After his week gone, he desperately wanted to be with her. 

(Y/N) kissed up his torso once more, this time over his wrapped ribs as well. Her delicate touch left a fire in its wake until reaching his lips. He glided his hands up her naked body until grasping the back of her neck to keep her as close as he could.

With his free hand, he guided his cock to her core, moaning at the wetness that she had. He teased her entrance until she finally had enough and lowered herself down on him. Tim broke the kiss to hear her content hums of pleasure. She remained unmoving for several moments, just enjoying the feeling of being stretched and filled by him.

She sat on her knees, hands roaming his chest that wasn’t wounded. “You look beautiful,” Tim complimented. The evening, the golden sun glared down on her, illuminating her in the most perfect way. He rested his hands on her thighs, drawing little shapes - no - little hearts into her skin.

She rolled her hips against him. A slow pace, but just enough to get him withering for more. “Are you sure you’re not just saying that because I’m currently on top?” She joked. Tim rolled his eyes, she was beautiful no matter the situation. She circled her hips, waiting to hear that delicious sound he always made.

Tim didn’t hold back, either.

If they had been at his apartment she would have feared the neighbors would have heard. At her home, she had no such worry which meant Tim could fully succumb to pleasure being delivered to him. He grabbed her ass, urging her to pick up the pace past a teasing speed.

She lifted herself off of him as much as she didn’t want to leave the feeling of being filled completely. Her hands rested on his chest and she used him to ground herself as she bounced up and down on his cock. She knew exactly how to ride him and what made him feel good after all these years.

However, she took it slow that afternoon. Tim was hurt and she didn’t want to be the cause of any more pain, not when she was supposed to be making him feel good to forget about what had happened. So, she kept her pace tame. Her movements were more thoughtful and less rushed.

There was no need to try and reach their peak as soon as possible, they just had the need to enjoy each other. It felt different. No rushing, no primal need to just forget the events of the day. This was about reaching pleasure together, not reaching it for themselves.

“I missed you, too,” Tim spoke. He hadn’t told her earlier that he had missed her that week as well. It never crossed her mind until he said something about it. She slowed, going back to grinding against him. “I can’t go a day anymore without thinking about you.”

“Seems that you know just the right things that a woman wants to hear,” she teased. Tim grinned up at her, his hands still intertwined with hers, lazily swinging them back and forth. He couldn’t take his eyes off her - not her body but her presence. The way that she held herself, the smile she had thinking about him, the sparkle in her eyes every time that she looked at him. 

“Have to win you over somehow.” At the end of the day, he knew the truth. Tim knew that no matter how strong his feelings for her were, or hers for him - she would still be paranoid. And truth was, she had every right to be. Gotham was a horrible city and the last thing he wanted to see was for it to attack her because of him. 

(Y/N) leaned down to kiss him. Much like her movements, this kiss was slow and passionate. She continued to rock against him without pulling away from his lips. 

Tim felt the difference in their sex as well. The need to give more than to receive. He didn’t want this to end, not when he was scared to see if she would leave just as always. 

He thrust to meet her, the amplified pleasure caused her to drop down, resting against her elbows. She couldn’t hold back her whimpers any longer, with her head hung low beside his he, each sound she made was crystal clear in his ear.

He cried out as she clenched around him. She sat up straight again, purposely pulsating around him. A grin was on her face as she watched him grip the sheets and moan so damn loud. “Fuck, (Y/N),” Tim managed to choke out. “I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.”

“I know,” she continued on. Her finger traced the ‘V’ above his pelvic bone, the curves of his abs that weren’t covered in the tension wrap. He grabbed her free hand, kissing the back of her knuckles and admiring her concentration. “You’re staring.” 

“Hard not to,” he shrugged. “I…” He trailed off. Tim wanted to tell her that his time away had almost killed him - literally. He wanted to tell her that the reason that he was so banged up was because he was saving the world be he’d be dammed if anything happened to her and he could have stopped it. 

“What?” (Y/N) asked as he trailed off. Tim shook his head, deciding against it. Now wasn’t the time, nor the place, for that kind of truth. His split lip throbbed from their kisses, his whole body ached in pain at these subtle movements. He didn’t care, her touch was worth a pain a thousand times worse. 

“Nothing,” he finally spoke. “Kiss me?” She did, anything for him. Always for him. Her hips rolled against him, creating that delicious friction of skins. The tips of his fingers delicately tracing every curve of her body, every dip, bulge, crisscross of stretch marks. Every flaw that made her so beautifully perfect. Every flaw that he fell in love with. 

Childhood scars that he had memorized, places that made her squeal with laugher or gave her goosebumps. Every part of her, inside and out, traumatizing memory of comforting stories - he was consumed. Every part of her life, it meant everything to him. 

His cock twitched within her. He could feel her smile into the kiss, knowing that he was close. Tim’s hand trailed down her once more, this time grabbing her ass to encourage her movements. 

“Never get tired of being inside you,” Tim mumbled against her lips. 

“Oh yeah?” She cocked an eyebrow at him. He thrust up to meet her, pleased by the way that she moaned out his name. (Y/N) should have known her cocky attitude would have resulted in some reaction from him. “Don’t worry… you’re the only one to ever fill me this good.” 

“Remember that,” Tim requested. He didn’t mean it to sound jealous or possessive. If something were to happen to him, he wanted her to remember him for these good times - not the times they fought or bickered. 

Tim was eager for her kiss as he reached his peak. Just before his seed filled her, he brought her lips to his. His hips thrusting up and hitting a spot deeper than he ever had. The sudden new feeling, along with the new sensation of his seed in her, had her cumming as well.

The hand on the back of her neck kept her from breaking the kiss to yell out his name. Her walls clenched around him and she nearly collapsed as a wave of pleasure hit her. As she stopped pulsating around him, he let go of her, allowing her to move as she pleased. To his surprise, she continued the kiss - as well as the slow movements of her hips.

She was still so absorbed in the pleasure. This orgasm… it had been so different than anything she had ever felt. Far more intense than any other that she had been given. Whatever this sex meant, she knew damn well that this wasn’t just a fuck that they usually had. This was more. This was important.

Holy Shit.

This feeling that she had within her this whole time. This wasn’t worry or fear for him. It was something entirely different. Something so powerful that she couldn’t bring herself to admit it.

She broke the kiss, pulling away enough to see the smile on his face and the look in his eyes. The same look that she saw every time she thought about him. It was the look of someone in love. It was the same look on her face when she thought about him.

“I love you.”


	8. Chapter 8

“What?”

Fuck.

Fuck, she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. (Y/N) didn’t know what came over her to blurt the words out. Hell, she didn’t even know if she meant them. It was only two weeks ago that she realized that maybe there was more to their relationship than fucking. Then again, her feelings were probably there for a long time and she just couldn’t accept them.

It was easier to push people away than it was to be hurt by them. Pushing Tim away was so easy for so long. It was easy to say that any feeling she had for him was simply just lust. Their long chats were always supposed to be ‘just business’ but the more she thought to make, the more she realized they weren’t.

They were about family, hardships, dreams, aspirations. Their chats were filled with so much knowledge of one another that she forgot that everything she knew about him wasn’t just common to everyone. Tim opened up to her more than he did to anyone else - including Bruce, or Kon, or even Steph.

“Fuck,” She muttered. (Y/N) pulled herself off of Tim, ignoring the sticky layer that covered them both from just having sex. She pulled a shirt of hers over her head and aimlessly searched the floor for some pants. Tim was still in shock by what she had just said to him. Did she love him?

The same kind of love that he had in his heart every time he thought of her? The same love that kept him up at night wondering, hoping, that one day it would be reciprocated? 

He finally snapped out of his daze and stopped her frantic movements. Tim gripped her biceps, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were glossy as she tried to hold herself together from this utterly embarrassing moment. How could she say something like that to him at a time like this?

Tim’s jaw was tight as he thought. She couldn’t guess what was going on inside that head of his. Judging her. Trying to figure out a way to let her down easy. Ways to escape and never see her again. Maybe he was wondering how she was stupid enough to fall in love with her fuck buddy.

Fear of losing him - not the same kind of fear that she felt only an hour ago. This loss would hurt far worse. Knowing that he was within arms reach and never being able to grasp him again. Fuck, that hurt more than any other loss she could bare with him. 

She was shocked when he harshly crashed his lips against hers. He was so rushed that their teeth and noses clanked together - something that never happened with them. They were always so perfectly in sync, knowing the movement of the other person before they even did it.

Tim pulled away as she never reciprocated the kiss. Truth was, she was far too surprised to even move. She expected harsh words and abandonment. Even after all his promises, she still found it hard to believe that he would keep them true. Not because she didn’t trust him, but because she knew herself, and that people tended not to stick around.

He slid his hands up her arms until they cupped the base of her neck, thumbs against her jawline. For the second time that day, he wiped the tears that spilled down her cheeks. While before she was scared that he had left her, now she was petrified he would leave her for good.

“I love you, (Y/N) (L/N),” Tim confessed. His voice was barely above a whisper but it was clear as ever. Her bottom lip trembled at the sudden change of emotions whirling. She went from frightened to complete adoration. Tim loved her. She felt her heart swell with every feeling she had been bottling up.

She broke out into the biggest, happiest smile he had ever seen her give. Tim Drake wasn’t the man that she thought she needed in her life, but he was the one that she was sure as hell lucky enough to have. He built her up without giving her false hope and was there for her when she couldn’t achieve something herself.

Tim tilted her chin up. He brushed his lips against hers, testing to see if this was what she truly wanted. This wasn’t a game or a joke, this was his heart on the line. As much as he trusted her, the sinking feeling of weariness and doubt always struck in the back of his mind. He couldn’t get his heart broken again, not by her.

She found herself reaching towards him as he pulled back. She didn’t crave his lips, she needed them. His kiss was soft at first until the intensity of all their feelings finally exploded. She held onto him like he was the only thing keeping her from collapsing in the whirlwind they were caught in.

“I love you, Tim,” She never wanted this kiss to end. Being in his arms, filled with the love she never thought she’d feel again, it was life-changing. Tim pulled her back again, unable to stop. His need for her kiss was greater than anything, more powerful than the sun. He needed her like he needed air.

“Why now?” Tim blurted out. After all these years, why was now the time that she finally admitted that she had feelings for him? What had caused this shift? (Y/N) sighed as Tim dropped his arms. She ran a hand down her face and sat on the edge of her bed. Tim grabbed his pants from the floor and tossed over hers before joining.

“A month ago you told me that we’ve been doing this for years and that ruining it by letting emotions take place was unacceptable,” Tim thought back to that night. She was so head strung about not attending his gala. “What could have possibly changed over a single month?”

“Everything,” she looked over at him. Truth was, she couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment of change. She didn’t know when she truly cared for him as more than a companion - but she knew when she realized it. The day of that stupid gala. The stupid gala that led to their picture being everywhere and hearing him say that she was nothing in his life.

Feeling that hurt made her realize how important he was to her.

“You’re the only person that’s always been here for me, Tim,” she played with her fingers, trying to calm her nerves. It didn’t work. “My parents, my company struggles, self-doubt. Every time I’m on the verge of giving up, it’s you that’s there to help me back up. You’ve supported me for so long and… and I was never able to give that to you.

"I’m sorry, for being so cut off for so long. I’m sorry that for the entire time that I’ve known you that I’ve been so held back by fear that I wasn’t able to realize what you mean to me. You deserve better, you deserve the world. Everything changed when I saw the way you lit up because I went to your gala after four years. I didn’t realize how much it meant to you.

"I’m sorry that-”

“Stop,” Tim cut her off. He grabbed her hand to stop her from fidgeting. “Stop apologizing. I know why you were the way you were, and I’m not upset at it. I understand the struggle of not being taken seriously and I don’t want you feeling guilty over something like this. I had my part to play as well - I could have told you long ago how I felt and I never had the guts to.”

“How long?” she asked, suddenly curious. She might not have been able to remember the time she looked at him as more a fuck buddy - but he might have. Maybe his answer would have sparked her own memory.

“Two years ago,” he chuckled to himself. His cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment at just how long he had been keeping this to himself. “The night that you told me your favourite memory with your parents. Seeing your face light up with pure happiness and the way you spoke of them so highly. It reminded me of my own parents - and how much they would have liked you.”

“We ordered Chinese food and stayed up till four in the morning talking about how easy life was when we were kids,” she remembered that night. Tim nodded - it was the first time that she had stayed for hours. “I got scared by a bird hitting the window and dropped my entire plate of noodles on myself. You laughed so hard that you started snorting.”

“It was the first time I got to see you wear my clothes,” Tim smiled. He didn’t realize how hot she could wear one of his shirts and a rolled-up pair of basketball shorts. “After you left I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t stop seeing your smile or hearing your laugh. I realized in those endless hours of staring at my ceiling that I wanted to spend my life with you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked.

“You never wanted anyone to know what we did - much less if there was anything more between us,” Tim shrugged. To be honest, he still didn’t. “I didn’t want you to feel pressured and I certainly didn’t want to risk losing you. The wait was worth it.”

She smiled at how lucky she was to have Tim. He was so patient with her that she felt like she didn’t deserve someone as good-hearted as him. Tim kissed the back of her hand, followed by her forehead, and lastly, her lips. The wait was well worth it. He’d wait a thousand lifetimes for her.

“What now?” He asked. What was going to happen between both of them? A hidden relationship? A risk that Gotham would spread hate because the CEOs of rival companies loved each other? Things were complicated in their lives, and he wasn’t sure what she was willing to put on the line.

“Now… Now I stop living my life in fear.”

><

“We don’t have to do this.”

(Y/N) paced back and forth trying to calm her nerves. Tim sat on the edge of his bed watching her movements. She was nervous, but that was to be given. After years of working hard to make sure that she was going to be taken seriously, she was just going to tear it all down. Today was going to be the make or break of Gotham’s faith in her.

It was a simple plan. Go to a coffee shop together, let the paparazzi take their pictures, see what the media was going to say. It was the best way to dip their toes in the water to see what the people of Gotham would think of their 'new relationship’. There had already been speculations since the gala - this would just confirm some of them.

She was scared. Horrified. Not because the people would react badly, but if they reacted well to the news. For over four years she felt as if she needed to cut herself off from anything personal - these were the best years of her life and she had put all of her energy into her company because she felt like it was needed.

What if it wasn’t? What if she had wasted all these years for some bullshit stigma the city made her believe? She didn’t know if she could live with that guilt. Her parents wanted her to experience her best life, she would have let them down if she had deprived herself of love for years.

“Yes we do,” She stopped her pacing to look at him. The cuts and bruises on his face had finally healed over, but the ones lacing his body still held him back. Tim still refused to tell her what really happened. “I’ve been lying to myself for too long about these feelings, I can’t lie to the public anymore too.”

Tim patted the spot beside him. She reluctantly sat, though her leg wouldn’t stop bouncing. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips before setting them back down on his lap. (Y/N) had every right to be nervous. This wasn’t just her own life on the line, it was her company’s - and his.

Just as she was worried for her own company, Tim was nervous for his. Bruce entrusted him to keep it going, and he couldn’t let him down. They needed that money to fund their activities, they needed Wayne Enterprise to keep at it’s highest potential.

“Whatever happens, we’re in this together, okay?” Tim assured her. “I’m not going to leave you. I promised you that already and I’m sticking with it. Vicki Vale can say all she wants, she doesn’t know the truth unless we want her to know the truth. We’ve got a plan, right? Start off easy and go from there.”

“You’re right,” she nodded. They were in control of this situation, no one else. With Tim by her side, she could accomplish anything. When she was with him, she always felt in control of her life. He had a way of making her feel confident in herself without even realizing it. “We can do this.”

She looked over at him, the nervous smile still on her face. It melted away with his kiss. His kiss that always made everything better, that always felt so right. Being with him, actually being with him, she felt as if she was on the clouds. These past few days had felt so surreal that she couldn’t tell when she was dreaming and when she was awake.

Nights together, mornings in each other's arms. Cooking meals with each other and being able to relax at the end of a long day with shows that neither of them knew they both liked. Mundane tasks that made her feel like a normal adult, not one with the weight of a billion-dollar company on her shoulders.

It was a life she didn’t know she needed until getting a taste of it.

Tim Drake was her life, for a long time, she just didn’t know it at the time. He was the one that was there for her no matter what. She just hoped that when the time came, she could be there for him as well. Tim was a strong man, he didn’t emotional easily and she feared that when he did, it would be when he was truly broken.

><

“Everyone’s staring.”

“Let them.”

To no surprise, as soon as one person saw them together, everyone crowded around. Whispers from tables beside them. Camera flashes from inside and outside the coffee shop. Stares and not so secret glances. People were shocked to see them together - and everyone knew damn well who they were.

From the moment he opened the door for her until now, they had all eyes glued to them. She felt the pressure to act like the people always wanted to see her as - prim, proper, and professional. It was Tim that kept assuring her to act like herself, to show the real her for once.

The barista wasn’t sure what she was more shocked by - Tim buying himself and (Y/N) coffee or the one-hundred-dollar tip he left. Either way, she served them with a smile on her face and a whisper of 'I knew it’. She didn’t sound judgmental - she sounded supportive.

More people accumulated but no one dared to interrupt.

Tim reached across the table to grab her hand. He could feel the tapping of her foot and the nervous shake that she had. This was the most horrifying thing she had done in her life and it should have felt so easy. She was spending time with the one she loved, and it was still petrifying.

“Hey,” Tim called. “We’re in this together. No one else here matters. Whatever comes next, we’re going to get through. I promise.” She nodded her head at his words. He was right. There was no need to worry when she had him by her side. Her parents would be proud of her no matter what and she was still making Gotham a better place.

He suddenly drew a small heart into the back of her hand, silently telling her that he loved her. She smiled at the action.

The same barista from before came back with a hot pot of coffee in her hands. “Refill?” They both nodded at the same time. She poured them each another full mug but hesitated before leaving. Tim looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to spill what she had to say. “I know this isn’t my place - like at all - but, I always thought you guys would be good for each other.”

Tim looked between both the women. “Thank you,” he smiled. The barista matched it and headed back towards the counter she was stationed at. “See, there’s nothing to be worried about.” Tim squeezed her hand while sipping his coffee with the others. He shot her a wink over the lip of his mug.

There was that stupid flutter that filled her chest again. The one that only happened when she was with him and the one that she brushed off for years thinking that it was nothing but lust. God, she felt so stupid for pushing him away for as long as she did.

Tim always filled her heart with emotions. Fear, anger, lust, love. It was always easy to clump it all into one emotion that she knew how to control. She knew that sex with him always seemed to fix her problems when in reality, it was just making everything worse. 

Her heart dropped at the sight of an unwanted, familiar face. 

“You spoke too soon,” she muttered, watching as the person she dreaded most walked up to them. Vicki Vale had a snide smile on her face and a notepad in her hand. There was no hesitation in her eyes as she approached them, fully ready to impose on their date and turn it into an interview.

“Mr. Wayne,” Vicki looked over to Tim, not even meeting (Y/N)’s eye. He slowly retracted his hand from hers - hoping that it wouldn’t upset her. The movement went unnoticed by Vicki. “A pleasure as, always. I was hoping to ask you a few questions.”

“Actually-”

“Actually, Ms. Vale,” (Y/N) cut Tim off. Her voice instantly went from nervous to assertive. She sat up straight and narrowed her eyes as Vicki looked over to her. Tim bit into his bottom lip to stop the smile from spreading on his face for what was about to happen next. This was the moment that she dreaded most and she was taking it so well.

“Tim and I are in the midst of a date,” she emphasized using his first thing - something that she had never done in the media before. It was always Mr. Drake - or Mr. Wayne. “If you have any questions about either of our companies, feel free to stop by during business hours.”

“Personal questions…. actually,” Vicki pursed her lips. Her hand was on her hip. If looks could kill, she’d be dead ten times over already. “And I was asking Mr. Wayne.”

“That’s a shame, Ms. Vale,” Tim coughed, catching her attention. “You could have gotten the story of the year if you hadn’t been so rude to my lovely date.” He stood up suddenly, ushering her to do so as well. They walked past Vicki, her eyes latched onto them and their joined hands. “Have a nice day.”

It was the fakest smile that she had ever seen him make. The two left the coffee shop without another word, waving to the barista as they passed. She held his hand with a death grip, worried that they might have been too rash against Vicki - she had lots of influence over the city, enough to make her worried.

“Holy shit, Tim,” she breathed out as soon as she got a breath of fresh air. Her heart was racing from the confrontation. The strictness in Tim’s tone and the way that his hands bundled into fists from how rude Vicki Vale was being. “That was so hot.”

“Glad you think so,” Tim hid his grin. Her grip loosened as she became more relaxed. The distinct sound of cameras shuttering behind them could still be heard, but that was to no surprise. “What do you say, should we give them a real show?” He raised an eyebrow, referring to the paparazzi behind them.

“Why not?” Tim stopped her, cupping her cheek with one hand and getting his hand firmly against her waist. His lips were hesitant against her for the first time since they had met. He didn’t want to give the cameras too much, but if they wanted to prove a point - that was the best way how. “I love you,” her voice was so quiet he barely heard.

“I love you.”


	9. Chapter 9

By the next morning every single paper, blog, and new broadcast had displayed some sort of picture of Tim and (Y/N).

Many words of congratulation, speculation, and weariness. There were people who believed that their dating would bring their companies together and truly make Gotham the better place that both of them wanted. Some only saw heartbreak because of their rival companies. Others wished that they had been in her place and had been lucky enough to catch Tim’s eye.

All of them had a good point.

Being in rival companies could only end one of two ways. They would either have to join forces at some point or live in a constant divide. They couldn’t be lovers and enemies. That was a fear that had always clouded her mind. At some point, she would have to decide if Tim came first, or her parent’s legacy.

For the longest time, the choice was always easy. Her company always came first, no matter the cost. Now, the cost would be the one she loved - and she wasn’t sure if that choice would come as easily anymore.

In the time being, there was no need to stress about a potential problem that might never occur. They had far more to worry about in the moment, including continuing to get support from Gotham. Night after night they stayed up working to make ends meet and complete deadlines in time.

They had been so caught up being in the face of the media that their actual work lives had been put on the backburner. Now, they had more to catch up on than ever. It had been a week since Tim had seen her. A week of longing for her touch, her voice. A week of trekking on his life to make up for his missed patrol and slack in WE.

The moment that he caught up on work, he went directly to her. She was in the middle of a meeting when he arrived at her building. This was the first time that he had been there in the day and without the need to sneak around. Upon standing in front of the secretary’s desk, he could see the shocked look on her face.

“Mary Jane,” Tim smiled down at her. His hands were in his pockets and he stood relaxed. The change of being able to freely visit her without worrying about someone finding out was a refreshing change of pace. “Do you mind if I wait in Ms. (L/N)’s office until she’s finished with her meeting?”

Ever since telling the media that they were together - as a couple, not just friends with benefits - he had felt so much lighter. The few hours that he slept at night were deeper and he woke up feeling… happy. Dick saw it, Kon saw it, they all knew that the reason he had become so much lighter was because of her.

“Not at all, Mr. Wayne,” She stuttered over her words. Tim gave her the signature Wayne smile before heading off in the direction of her office. Mary Jane didn’t even have time to question whether or not he knew his way there - he had already gone. It left her to believe that this in fact wasn’t the first time that he had come.

Tim sat in her office chair. Though her space was similar to his, it felt much different. He could clearly tell that she had added her own personal touches to the room, even if they were subtle. Not to mention that he could smell the lingering scent of her perfume as he sat. It only made him crave for her more.

Their time apart had allowed the media to make their speculations about what was going on between them and for how long. Both Tim and (Y/N) had made their official public announcement that the rumors were true and that they were together. After the initial anxiety of it all wore off, they felt much better about what was happening.

She felt much better.

It felt like hours that he was waiting - even if it couldn’t have been much more than ten minutes. He could hear the sound of her footsteps approaching, having known exactly what her steps sounded like. Being Robin he taught him to learn everything - and some days he enjoyed the upper hand in his day-to-day life.

“Tim!” Her face lit up as she saw him sitting in her chair. The meeting she had just come from was long and depressing. She figured she would be stuck in a rut for the rest of the day until seeing him. Instantly, her mood changed into a grateful one. Tim’s effect on her was already amplifying greatly.

She dropped the stack of papers on her desk and collapsed into his arms. Legs thrown over the armrest and sitting across his lap. He was pleased by her excitement of seeing him there. Tim happily leaned in to meet her lips, finally feeling the relief he had been so desperate for. He was nearly surprised by her excitement.

For so long he was used to seeing her get excited only for his dick, now she was excited for being with him. Her face still lit up much the same way, now brighter and filled with love.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. The tips of her fingers trailed along the small stubbed he had gotten from not shaving that morning. It was a late night and he was far too tired to bother to shave it off. 

“Thought I’d stop by,” Tim tried to answer nonchalantly. She could see that it was more than that - he missed her just as much as she had missed him. They had called several times over the week but it was never the same as being in person. “Come see how sexy you look while working.”

“You already know what I look like when I’m working,” She rolled her eyes. “But I’m glad you came, I missed you.” She leaned down to kiss him again, fingers threading up the back of his head to keep him close. Since this whole release to the public of their relationship, she craved him more - far more than ever before. 

Tim’s hand slid up her leg until reaching her skirt. The tips of his hand threatened to continue up, just pushing under the hem of the material. “Door’s not locked,” (Y/N) stated. 

"That’s okay,” he spoke between kisses. Tim continued his path up her skirt until getting frustrated with the tightness of it. He clawed for the zipper on the side and eagerly slid it down. The material laid loose on her lap, giving him the ability to grab her ass. “I missed you too, by the way.”

“I can tell,” She loosened the tie around his neck and undid the first few buttons. Tim pried her thighs apart, going straight for her clothed core as he did so. He palmed over the material, grinning as she hummed with content. He quickly got annoyed with the loose skirt in his way and urged her to pull it off.

(Y/N) stood up from Tim, kicking off her skirt. As she sat again, she fully straddled him this time. He went for the buttons of her shirt as she went for his dress pants. Needingly, she pulled his hand away from her shirt and back towards her dampened underwear. Tim wasted no time to push them aside.

His fingers guided through her slick folds. He collected her juices along his calloused skin until pushing his middle finger into her. She palmed him through his underwear, hoping to get a reaction out of him - any reaction. Tim remained silent, though added a second digit to her pussy.

She tried again, this time grinding against him at the same time - he still didn’t give up. “Nothing for me, Timmy?” She whispered, trailing kisses up his neck. She nipped at his pulse point, teasing the sensitive with her flattened tongue before harshly sucking against it. Tim picked up the speed on his movements.

This wasn’t the first - or likely the last - time that they had sex in her office. The difference this time is that it was the middle of the day and there were hundreds of people inside. Tim couldn’t lie that the thrill of it all was exciting. 

Once satisfied with her mark, she continued her line of kisses until reaching his ear. Her teeth lightly clamped onto his lope before tugging at it. (Y/N) dove below his underwear this time, pulling out his hardening cock. Even then the touch didn’t affect him as she hoped. “Baby I wanna hear your sounds, you’ve got such pretty noises.”

“Gonna have to try harder than that, my love,” Tim nipped against her skin. She almost broke at the pet name. The thought of being his love, his happiness, god it made her melt inside. Tim truly was her everything. It was a mystery as to how she held out these feelings for so damn long. 

Tim pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. He could feel her clenching around his fingers at the pleasure - but she too refrained from making noise. “My office isn’t soundproof like yours, baby. You really wanna start this game? Hmm? You’re really gonna hold back your moans until I’ve got you yelling my name?”

“You think you’re that good, huh?” Tim raised an eyebrow at her. He curled his finger within her, pleased with the way she bit her lip to hold back the sounds of pleasure. “Babygirl there’s only one person who’s ever screamed names and that’s you. Is that what you want from me? To fuck you so good everyone in this building knows?”

It was so easy for him to twist her own words around. No matter how hard she tried to be the one to get him a moaning mess, he always managed to flip it back towards her. As much as she hated how he had that effect on her, it was too sexy to deny. 

She was getting closer to her release. After not seeing him all week, she felt her desire for him to build up so quickly. Tim sped up his fingering, curling perfectly into her with each thrust all while rubbing against her clit. Her eyes squeezed shut in concentration of not to moan out his name.

He could see her struggle. The need to control her oncoming orgasm to prove a point against him. The way her face contorted with pleasure but she refused to let him know just how good he felt. Her lazy stroking of his cock had stopped completely, unable to concentrate on both tasks.

“My office babe, I’m on top.”

“Not if you wanna cum you’re not,” Tim threatened. As he spoke, he removed his fingers, relishing in the fact that she had been seconds away from an orgasm and that he had denied her of such. His point had been proven more than clearly - and she knew it. “What do you want? You wanna be in control? Or you wanna cum?”

(Y/N) felt his fingers just ghost back over her. Teasing her until she made up her mind that he was the one that would top. Tim watched as she tried so hard to keep herself composed - still failing miserably the moment he locked eyes with her. 

“Cum! Please! God, I just need to cum on your cock so bad,” She relinquished any sense of dominance. Tim grabbed her by the bottom of her thighs and sat her on her desk. The papers that had been stacked their early were pushed aside, no longer carrying about the state of them.

Her back laid against the desk as Tim pulled the lacy underwear down her legs. He wasted no time to get down on his knees and dive into her dripping pussy. His arms wrapped around her thighs, refraining her movements. “Taste so good, baby,” Tim mumbled against her. “Never get tired of your taste.”

His tongue pressed between her folds, pushing straight to her hole that craved his touch. She forced herself to hold back moans with the fear of her employees hearing her. Tim had no mercy in his movements, it seemed far too long since he had gotten to go down on her.

He focused his movements towards her clit, sucking nipping against the sensitive bud. Whimpers began to escape her as she reached closer and closer to her high again. The lingering effect of her previous edging on had gotten her closer than ever. Tim harshly sucked on her clit, flicking his tongue around it as he did so.

“Yes! Oh god, Tim. Just like that, fuck,” Her back arched against the wooden desk. If it wasn’t for his hold on her legs she would be squirming with pleasure. The coil in her core tightened until release was only moments away. Moments too late as Tim pulled away from her, releasing her thighs and standing up once more. “No! No, no, fuck.”

Tim licked around his lips, getting every drop of her juices that he could reach. She flinched with sensitivity as his fingers glided through her core. The residual effect of her almost orgasm felt so overpowering that she could stop the moan this time. She bit down on her lip as he pushed his digits in again - just enough to collect her wetness.

She already knew what he had wanted her to do. (Y/N) sat up on her elbows as he brought his hand towards her. She latched onto his wrist and accepted the digits between her lips. As she swirled her tongue around them, Tim shed his pants off his legs and stroked his cock.

“Good girl,” he praised as she finished licking him clean. Tim grabbed her ankles and hoisted them up on his shoulders. He teased his cock between her slit, tapping it against her clit a few times before deeming her ready for him. “Oh, you’re wet for me baby. So warm… Fuck I just want to stay inside you forever.”

The tips of his fingers pressed dangerously hard against her hips. Hard enough that she would be blessed with faint bruises the next day as a reminder of what had gone on. Tim couldn’t take his eyes of the sight of his cock sliding in and out of you. You molded so perfectly around him that it was impossible not to stare. God, and the sounds. The squelching of your juices with every movement, skin slapping together - it was an orchestra to his ears

His cock throbbed within her. The pulsating of his length felt like a vibrational shock through her whole body. She squeezed around him, making him halt balls deep within her to truly appreciate her pussy. Tim tried to hide his shameless moan, biting harshly against the leg resting on his shoulders. 

“Tim you - Ah!” She cried out as his thrust hit a spot inside her that had her mewling for more. Tim grinned at her reaction and kept up at the angle. All words that were at the tip of her tongue had disappeared and she couldn’t focus on anything aside from the feeling of his cock inside her.

Her eyes rolled back at the pure pleasure. Tim’s thrusts slowed, but each one hit harder within her. (Y/N)’s vision was blurred at the intensity of it all. He had never seen her react like this - so consumed with the feeling. Tim loved to see it, he couldn’t believe that he had missed out on seeing her so sexy like this for so long.

Her hands grasping at her own tits, even if they were still clothed. The muscles in her legs tensed under his grip. Even her back arched off the desk, pushing herself farther onto him. The state of her mind was gone, only him and the pleasure that he brought her filled her.

“Tim!” She cried out, no longer caring that the offices surrounding her could hear what was going on. Between the slapping of skin and the uncontained noises - everyone must have known. She didn’t care, not when the high she was chasing was so close and so powerful. “Please, let me cum this time, please!”

She couldn’t take another denial. Tim grabbed her wandering hands, giving them a place to station. He placed her fingers flat against her clit, ordering her to bring herself to her own orgasm. She didn’t hesitate to twirl her fingers around, adding to the already earth-shattering fuck that he was giving her.

Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes at the ecstasy that consumed her entire body. His thrusts became rougher, needing to reach his own release just as badly as she wanted to reach hers. It was almost painful at the harshness he delivered. Almost.

“Fuck, babygirl,” Tim trailed his hands up her torso, between her breasts until finally reaching the curve of her neck. He pressed against her throat, meeting her eyes as she looked up at him with a pleased shock. “I need you to cum on my cock.”

He didn’t have to ask again. She was rendered completely helpless as her orgasm hit her. Tim’s hold on her airway tightened more as he watched her eyes roll to the back of her head. A tremor overtook her legs, unyielding as her orgasm continued for what lasted decades. Darkness clouded behind her eyes and she couldn’t tell if it was the lack of oxygen or the blindness of pleasure.

Tim’s thrusts became sloppy at the feeling of her clenching so tightly around him. It seemed near impossible to move inside her at how tight she had become. The pressure had brought his own release and he found himself spilling his hot seed inside her. His movements stopped completely and his moan was blissful to her ears - the only other sense that she seemed to have.

“Holy shit,” they both breathed out. She had never had such an orgasm before - nothing seemed to compare to this. Never had Tim seen her look so incredibly sexy while getting fucked - and he had seen her in that state lots.

“I think that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Tim tried to catch his breath. A line of sweat sat along his hairline. He refused to pull out of her, needing her warmth for just another moment longer. (Y/N) pushed the sweaty hairs out of her face and tried to compose herself. She was still in a daze.

He reluctantly began to pull himself out of her - until she stopped him. It drove her back to reality and she couldn’t bare the thought of being empty quite yet. “No, please, I still need you,” she grabbed his wrist. He nodded, enjoying the pleasantry of being deep inside her still.

Tim removed her legs from his shoulders and hoisted her back up without leaving her core. He sat both of them back down in her office chair. The movement itself had her whimpering - the pleasure was still there, even if it was unintentional. His kiss was soft, nothing like the fuck that he had given her moments ago.

“I love you,” Tim spoke between kisses. The tone of their afternoon had drastically changed. No longer a controlling time, but sensual nonetheless.

“I love you too.” He grabbed her hips, tender from the grasp that he had on them earlier. Tim guided her to roll against him, grinding down on his lap. She was so deliciously overstimulated that every roll was like her own slice of heaven.

She dropped to the crook of his neck, crying out his name as his hips jutted upward. As desperately as she needed him to remain inside her, it was too much. She couldn’t handle the near pain of intensity. (Y/N) bit into his soft skin as she pulled herself off of him. Tim’s head tilted back, groaning at the wave of cool air that hit his cock.

“I didn’t think it was possible to love you more, but after that, I think I do,” She commented. The two searched for the clothing that had been carelessly thrown. As she reached down to grab her underwear, she felt a firm slap against her ass. Tim chuckled at her reaction and pulled up his own underwear.

The moment that they were back and dressed, her lips were on his again. Tim didn’t complain, pulling her closer by the small of her back until she was nearly tumbling into her. They leaned against the edge of her desk - the only thing keeping them up.

“Move in with me?” she asked, pulling away from his kiss. It had been lingering in her mind for days now. The long hours that she missed him, the days she never got to see him - all of that would be resolved if he were to move in. In the short time that they were officially together - she knew that she wanted him permanently.

Tim hesitated. There was still so much that she didn’t know about his life. To be honest, he wasn’t sure how she was going to react when she found out. Even seeing her freak out over the time that he had come to her with cuts and scrapes - it was enough to make him worry that she wasn’t going to accept that life.

He knew that he had to tell her - sooner rather than later. Every time he thought to bring it up, he couldn’t bare to ruin the happy mood that she was in. (Y/N) deserved to know what he did at night, and she would need to if they wanted to take that relationship any further. And he did - he wanted to be with her in full.

“You’re ready for that?” Tim decided to answer with a question of his own. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, kissing the tip of her nose once before sliding down to her lips again. She was so addictive, and he could never get enough.

“With you?” She met his eyes. “Of course.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tim held a brand new set of keys in his hand. They felt foreign compared to his old ones - yet the weight of them didn’t bring him down. They brought excitement, a new chapter of his life was a head of him and he was beyond excited for it. The smile on his face wouldn’t go away and neither could the giddy feeling in his chest.

Gotham City found it’s saviors not in a bat or a bird, but in two young adults who were always frowned upon for being kids. Tim found his savior in her - she was his rock, his everything. (Y/N) found her hero in Red Robin, in Tim Drake, her lover.

She had taken the news just as he expected her too. Worried at first, amazed that he was the hero on the streets, finally able to understand the cuts and bruises that he had all the time and the scars that laced him. After the shock had worn off, she became supportive of him. Always there when he came home and wishing him luck and safety before departure.

(Y/N) understood more that there was to him than ever before after the revelation. She fell even more in love with him - though it didn’t feel as if that as possible at this point. Nights of falling asleep in his arms, waking up to him, taking care of each other. They had it all - at least all that mattered.

Tim looked over at her. A smile on her face that matched his, the same weight of a new set of keys in her palm. It was a new chapter for them, one that would lead to many more. With his free hand, he’s reached over to grab hers.

“New day,” she breathed out. It was nerve-wracking, making such a big purchase like this together. Their first purchase like this together. Something that she never thought she would expect, nor the people of Gotham. “New place.”

“How do you feel?”

She felt a lot of things. Scared for their future together. Grateful that they had found themselves in one another. Worried about the life that they’re forced to live, not the one that they wanted. Mostly, she fell in love.

This was a big step for them. Something more than a home, more than a relationship. This wasn’t just their future together, it’s the future of Gotham. They were willing to risk it all for each other.

“Nervous,” she decided with. Tim glanced over to her from his stare at their new building. She held a new look in her eyes that he had never seen before. Nervous was right, she never had this. Tim tilted down to kiss her. His lips soft, yet firm against hers. He was nervous too - even though together they had no reason to be nervous.

“We already live together, how much different can this be?” Tim tried to lighten the mood. That smile she loved so much shone brightly on his face. He loved in less than two weeks after she had asked him. Maybe they were moving fast, maybe the people of Gotham questioned where their loyalties lied with their companies.

All she knew, was that these past nine months of living with him had been the most important, grateful months of her life. She had never been so happy since the loss of her parents - and she could tell that he felt the same way. Though found similarity in their sadness, they were together for the love that they were about to create from it.

She learned to hate the nights that he came home late with cuts and bruises or the times that he had to go away for team business. (Y/N) also came to appreciate the small moments with him, the ones that were filled with quiet whispers and meaningful touches. They learned together, not apart.

“I think buying our first building together as co-companies is a little different than you moving in,” she rolled her eyes at him. The new building they stood in front of was the first of potentially many co-projects that her company and WE would accomplish together. They were partners in this, and maybe longer down the line, it’ll be more permanent.

“You’re right, moving in with you was a lot more fun. This time I get Vicki Vale questioning my choices instead of sex in every room of the house,” Tim laughed. His hand traveled down her waist and jokingly squeezed her ass. He was lucky no one was around - otherwise he was sure he would have gotten an earful.

The nine months of running with the press, working their companies all while still trying to get the hang of this new relationship idea - it was a lot. Everything with Tim wasn’t perfect, and she never expected it to be. They had their fights - most of which were based on him risking his life, the other half about hard choices they had to make in their companies.

The idea to work together didn’t come thankful to everyone. Many people in their city didn’t like the idea of the two of them joining their companies on projects like this one. They didn’t want to entrust the safety of the city in the hands of a couple who was still in the honeymoon stages of their relationship.

And (Y/N) couldn’t blame them. She hated the idea that one day they might break up - but it wasn’t a broken heart she was worried about. It was Gotham. They had decided never to join their companies for good - but projects like this? Putting whatever future differences aside to build an orphanage in their parents' names?

That meant more than anything else in the world.

“Mmm, baby, I bought your favorite wine to celebrate tonight,” She pecked him once more. Her lips ghosted over the lobe of his ear. “But I’m sure I can find lots of other ways to celebrate with you too, if that’s what you’d rather.”

“You know me so well, my love,” Tim grinned. Her hand grazed down his chest, stopping right at his belt buckle. There was no one around to see them - but he had already gotten enough of her hint that she didn’t need to risk it. “As much as I’d like to find the nearest empty room, we’ve got about ten minutes until we have to go talk to the press.”

“Ten minutes is all I need, Timmy,” she flirted. Her fingers toyed with the buckle once more, though he refused to look down at her actions. He grabbed her hand as she dared to move it lower. An innocent look remained in her eyes - a look that he knew to not be innocent at all.

“Fuck, do I love you,” Tim pecked her lips. He intertwined their fingers, dropping them to their sides. “But I’d rather fuck you properly the second we get home.”

“Think you can wait that long, Mr. Drake?”

“Mr. Drake today, huh?” he ignored her teasing. The truth was if he caved in to it, he knew that he couldn’t wait until getting home to have her. “What about Mrs. Drake one day?” Tim looked over at her. There was no surprise on her face, no disappointment. She had thought about it lots - marrying him one day.

It seemed that it was always in the books for their future. Marriage with Tim… she couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else besides him for the rest of her life. He was the one, he was always the one.

“(Y/N) Drake-Wayne,” she repeated it. It rolled off the tongue so smoothly that it sounded like it was meant to be. In his eyes, it was. She was always meant to be the one for him, even when she didn’t know it herself. “One day, Tim, it sounds absolutely perfect.”


End file.
